Wheelchair
by Ino2613
Summary: Ino is finally returning to Konoha from Tokyo. But this time, she's coming home for a bodyguard. Her life has completely changed during her time in Tokyo. Because someone is trying to kill her this time. She's returning with something else different...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own naruto!**

A sleek, black limo drove pass Konoha High's front gate. One of the winds rolled down to reveal a blonde girl with a high ponytail. She had a sad, but hopeful expression on her face. The sight of her beauty quickly caught everyone's eyes on campus.

It was near the end of the day. The students tend to hang out on the campus a hour or two just before completely leaving. But today, it was heard that a new transfer student was arriving. Konoha High, being a very friendly and welcoming school, all decided to at least see the student.

Ino, inside the limo pulled a strand of her hair and then turned toward her best friend sitting next to her. "I don't want to come here! I rather be in Tokyo!" she looked nervously at the students that were looking at her.

"Don't worry," her pink-haired friend, Sakura said. "The people here are extra friendly. And I'm sure you at least remember some. I trust you that you'll have a good time here." she smiled at Ino.

"What happens if I don't?" Ino asked.

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "You're _still_ going to stay here. Your father and your brother both agree that it was better if you stayed."

Ino looked at her uncertainly. Sakura placed a reassuring hand on Ino's shoulder. "Your getting a new bodyguard too. Extra trained and everything. I'm sure you'll like them."

Ino looked at herself. She was wearing a purple sundress that had decorative flowers and flower prints on them. Her simple flats were on her feet and they each had a small bow on it. There were dark thigh-high stockings on each of her legs. Her look for that day was simply innocent and sweet.

She looked back out of the window and saw one student quickly point at her. "You'll show me your friends right?" she asked Sakura.

"Of course." The limo came to a slow stop. The back of the limo began to open which revealed a ramp. Ino looked one last time at the people looking to see what would happen and then she rolled up the window. "Come on," she heard Sakura say.

Ino gulped and then felt Sakura take hold of the two handles on the back of her wheelchair and then began to direct her toward the ramp. Ino felt the students stare at her and the wheelchair she sat it.

There was a rose and sunflower tied to her right armrest. Ino decided to look at it instead of looking at all of the staring students.

Sakura moved her and the wheelchair toward the gates. She pressed the gate slowly and it began to open.

Ino moved her eyes away from the flowers and then toward the hem of her dress. She played with it and then stroke a petal on the sunflower.

Sakura bent down so that she was Ino height. She pointed at a dark haired teen standing in a group of teenagers. "He's your new bodyguard. I'm sure you'll recognize my friends when you see them."

"Al… alright.." she slowly stuttered. She looked behind her to see some of the students filing out as they whispered among themselves.

Sakura laughed. "What happened to the confident Ino?"

"She crept away and got scared," Ino replied.

Sakura laughed again as she moved Ino toward the group of teenagers. They all sat down all at once at the exact same time. One was left standing.

Ino began to touch the strands of her blonde hair again. The dark haired teen approached them. A faint blush began to appear on Ino's cheeks. 'Did.. They had to pick him so cute?' she pretended not to notice him.

Like all of the previous students, they wore a school uniform. The uniform had a green skirt with had a white pattern on it. The shirt was white but it was a need for the boys to where the tie that came with it.

"Hello Ms. Yamanaka." the teen bent down to her height and handed her a bouquet of flowers. "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

A different shade of red began to also creep onto her cheek. 'No way.. It's Sasuke! Gosh.. He just gets cuter!' she looked at the flowers and said, "Thank… You.."

Sakura pushed her along toward the other teenagers. Ino's face immediately shone and she stretched out her arms as soon as she saw two other figures, "Shikamaru! Choji!"

They both turned around surprised to hear Ino's voice. Shikamaru bent down first to hug Ino. "Nice to see you.. Though… I have to say the last time I saw you.. You were in a better state." he rubbed his chin as he thought.

Choji walked closer to give Ino a hug. He even slightly lifted her off the wheelchair. "Good to see you!" he made no motion to mention her state.

Sakura moved toward a teenager with blonde hair. She punched the top of his head to get his attention. "Naruto!" she yelled.

Naruto turned around slowly with a hurt expression. "That hurts!" his eyes moved toward Ino next to Sakura and in front of Sasuke. He pointed at her. "Hey you look familiar!" he looked up at the sky and looked as if he was deep into thought.

"It's Ino.. Ino Yamanaka.." she quietly said toward all of the teenagers. She looked down at the rose and sunflower. She rubbed her arm awkwardly.

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah…" he eyed her wheelchair. "I never remembered you in a-!" a hand was quickly covered over his mouth. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto with an angry expression. He dragged Naruto a few yards away from them and began to say something to Sasuke.

"Shut up you dumbass!" Sasuke said. Naruto squinted his eyes.

"Why?"

"Don't you know it's wrong and rude to say something to a girl like that?"

"Sheesh, I won't say anything." Naruto waved a hand and then walked over toward his friends again.

Ino was introduced to Kiba, Shino, Hinata and then soon remembered who they were. "I went to Tokyo to live.. So I thought you guys might have forgotten me.." she shrugged her shoulders. "Well Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji all kept contact with me."

A sudden beep was heard along with few other. Kiba made a face. "Damn it! I have to get home! I'm late! Bye Ino, It was nice seeing you again!" he leaned in close. "And maybe we'll go on a date sometime." he winked and then disappeared running away along with Hinata and Shino.

Naruto and Sakura both looked at their watch and made a face. "I have to go Ino… Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura ran out of the gates followed by Naruto.

Ino gulped. 'Why must they leave me here.' she looked at Sasuke's face. "What are we waiting for?" she asked.

"The car Itachi ordered," Sasuke said.

Ino's face went white. "I have to go home!" she placed her hands near the wheels of her wheelchair and then began to try to roll away.

Sasuke grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. "Your brother is at my place and your father isn't home. I was told never to leave you alone." he saw a car come into view and be began to lead Ino's wheelchair and her away.

Sasuke opened the door to reveal both Itachi and Deidara in the front seats. He frowned at the situation and then saw Deidara quickly open the door and he walked out. Sasuke thought for a split second before pulling Ino's right arm around his neck and picking her up with his right hand under her knees.

Ino's other arm quickly wrapped it around his neck and she let out a small squeal. Sasuke gently placed her on one of the seats as Deidara took the wheelchair and folded it. He placed it in the back of the car.

She slid over on the comfy seat so that Sasuke would also have room to sit. After several minutes he sat next to her as Deidara sat in the passenger seat.

"I've got your uniform Ino." Deidara turned around and gave Ino a neatly packed package. She opened it slowly to see the uniform. It was any other girls except it had also came with a small bracelet. An extra arm band was also placed next to it. "I arranged for you to be the vice president so that you'll be near Sasuke. He's the president of the student council.." his voice trailed off.

Ino looked at the uniform. The small bracelet had the words 'Junior' to signal she was in the junior year and was needed extra care for. The car came to a stop and Sasuke slid the door open. Deidara placed the wheelchair back onto the ground as Sasuke picked Ino up so that she could sit back onto the it.

Ino studied the bracelet as they made their way to the front gate. The words 'From Sasuke Uchiha' were engraved on a flower charm. Ino smiled and looked up at Sasuke.

Instead Sasuke's face was dangerous. There was a look on his face that Ino just couldn't put into words.

Sasuke suddenly stopped the wheelchair and instead wheeled it back. A sharp bullet made a loud sound just as it hit the part of the wheelchair that Ino had placed her foot on. Sasuke quickly swooped Ino up and ran for the house as Itachi and Deidara both whipped out guns and pointed it at where the bullet had came from. Ino looked over Sasuke's shoulder and saw a snickering man.

Sasuke quickly pushed a door open quickly and then walked inside. He slammed the door shut with his right foot and then placed Ino onto a comfy chair. He ran toward the windows and then closed it and shut the shades.

Ino's face was pale white. Her breathing was irregular. 'Half her old bodyguards won't even be able to detect that bullet.' Ino pointed at the direction where she had saw the man's face. "He was there! One of them were there!" Ino felt a sudden pain and then saw a fast flashback. Her eyes went wide and she screamed.

Sasuke quickly opened the door and shouted, "WEST GATES!" another shot was heard and a small silver bullet lightly grazed itself on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke slammed the door and then swore at the wound. Sasuke picked up the bullet and then pocketed it. He hurried into one of the rooms. He came back a few minutes later with a bandage around it.

The door opened slowly. Sasuke whipped out a gun and pointed it toward the door that was beginning to open. "Chill Sasuke."

Itachi and Deidara both stepped into the house with their guns still in their hands. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He handed it to Itachi. Itachi reached for it and then held it up to the sunlight. "Silver..," he muttered. Ino looked at it closely to quickly see it was a bullet.

She covered her mouth with her hand. 'I've had too many near death experiences!' Deidara quickly caught the look on her face and then walked out of the room. Itachi followed him. Ino tried to get up and then stood on one foot. Another soon was standing up and she was standing. Her legs were shaking and were giving out in a minute or two.

Ino fell unexpectedly. Instead she felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist. "We have an extra wheelchair in the house. In the mean time, you're going to live here. I suggest you take a bath first." Sasuke stayed by her side until he was sure that she could stand by herself.

Sasuke walked in front of her and led her to her room. He pushed a door open and walked inside. Deidara and Itachi were both already there. Ino unsteadily walked in and then sat on the bed before looking around. Her bed was on the right part of the room, also the closest to two other doors.

The room had to be the sunniest out of the whole entire house. Two pans were set on a table near the window. The sun was shining through the window and hitting the water and everything on the pan. Ino crept closer to see what it was.

A water lily was seated in the middle of the pan. Ino looked over at the balcony to see a plant with roses on it. She smiled at it and then looked all over the room.

The whole room was a flower theme. Deidara pointed at a door. "This is Sasuke's room if you want any sort of help. This is Itachi's and scream my name if you need my name. If it's a regular scream, we're _all_ going to barge in." he pointed at her and said, "Okay?"

Ino nodded and then felt a fire like pain start to begin in her feet. She groaned and then fell backwards. Sasuke stopped her from falling and then laid her on the bed.

Deidara pulled out a stopwatch. "Ten minutes! A new record Ino!" he said happily.

"Why the fuck would you time me?" Ino yelled and then laid back flat on the bed.

"I wanna see a improvement from you!" he smiled a childish smile toward her and then walked toward her bed with a smile on his face. Ino's eyes moved toward Deidara's high ponytail that seemed like it was in reach of her hands. Without thinking she pulled it hard. "Ow!"

Ino yanked it one last time and slowly made her way toward the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then opened the door to see Sasuke. She squealed and then closed the door quickly. "Could you step outside of my room for a few minutes Sasuke?"

She heard his footsteps begin to walk away and she stepped outside. Ino quickly got dressed and then sat on the bed. The burning feeling was worse than before. She winced at the pain. "Come in Sasuke," she said as she heard Sasuke knock on the door to signal if it was alright if he came in.

He walked in uncertainly and laid her blanket over her. "Go to sleep for now.." he walked quickly outside and closed the door quietly behind him.

Ino listen closely. Several pairs of feet moved at a time and she heard one person say, "I want you all to realize her past." the voice was clearly Deidara's. "All of her injuries all began three years ago."

A shadow moving immediately caught her eyes. A red-haired male approached her. Ino opened her mouth ready to scream but had a hand clamp over it. Ino stared terrified and shocked that someone could even do that to her at a state like this. The male covered her mouth and wagged a finger. "Ah, ah, ah, no screaming," he said.

...

Here! Chapter one of my new story! anyway... READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Ino pulled away and screamed, "AHH!"

Several heavy steps were heard and then door fell down quickly. Sasuke, Deidara, and Itachi quickly ran out. Deidara looked at Ino sheepishly as soon as he saw what Ino was screaming at. "Hey Sasori…" he nodded toward Sasori.

Sasori had his hands clamped over his ears. "Did you tell her about it?"

"Tell me about what?" Ino asked curiously.

"He's.. another bodyguard… well.. He volunteered. So did.. The rest of Akatsuki.. Hehe.. You're going to get the best protection in the world…" Deidara rubbed the back of his head.

Sasori muttered something under his breath and sank silently toward a dark corner in the room. Deidara looked away from Sasori and then turned toward Ino and said, "Right, I got even more bodyguards for you!" he tried to act happy.

Ino gestured toward him. "Get over here. I need to tell you something," she looked at the Uchiha brothers. "alone."

They both stepped outside. The moment they did Deidara also sat at the edge of Ino's bed. In a split second, Ino reached her hand out and pulled Deidara's ponytail, hard.

And guess what? Well duh, he screamed.

…...

Ino woke up bright and early. She turned toward the right of the bed and slid off. She immediately fell. A loud _thud_ was heard. The door swung open quickly near the bed. But at the same time so did two other doors. Itachi, Sasuke, and Deidara's head appeared. Sasori walked across the room to get the wheelchair. The wounds of Ino's left leg had opened and blood was slightly coming out.

Within a few minutes Ino had her wounds bandaged up. She pointed a finger at Deidara and yelled, "I told you to put the wheelchair on the right side of my bed!" she looked at him angrily, waiting for any response.

"Yeah… well… I forgot."

Ino's glare disappeared when her Konoha High uniform was shoved into her hands. She looked up to see Sasuke. An bracelet was also thrown toward her. She caught it easily and first began to put the bracelet on. She looked at everyone that was looking at her.

"Go outside idiots. I need to change, remember?" she swung her uniform in front of her faces.

They slowly all walked outside. Ino slowly pulled her shirt over her head and then slipped the top of her uniform on. She did the same for the pants and replaced it with her skirt. She stood up slowly and looked at herself in the mirror. Her left leg had several wounds on it, but they were bandaged up. For three years of the hard life she had been living, not a single scar has ever been left on her skin.

A knock was heard on the door. "Come in," she called. She sat back on the wheelchair but made sure that she was properly sit.

Sasuke walked into the room with his Konoha High uniform on. Ino looked at herself sitting down. Her shirt had short sleeves that went to the elbow and it was a button down. The bottom of it were stylish for the girls along with to boys. Sasuke looked at the remaining part of the packet and took out the tie. Sasuke tied it loosely around where it belonged. Ino pointed at her left leg. "Do I have to wear this skirt… it seems a little short.."

Sasuke pushed Ino toward her vanity. "Yeah, you do actually. But don't worry about it." Ino picked up a hairbrush and began to brush her long hair. After several minutes she brought it up to a ponytail and then wrapped a rubber band around it. "Come on. Don't want to be late for school." he slowly brought her down the stairs and outside.

As he opened the door he quickly noticed seven other people outside. They all wore the black suit and most had sunglasses. One of them pressed a device near their ear and whispered something into it.

Several of them turned toward the gates and bushes while others stood near the limo. Sasuke pushed Ino toward the limo. Two walked in front of them while one was looking behind them. Deidara and Itachi walked out and then followed them, but in much more casual cloths.

After Ino was wheeled in from the back of the limo. Every one of those new bodyguards followed and then all piled into the limo. Ino couldn't stand the silence but she noticed the new pair of flowers on her armrest.

A new flower was placed around her armrest. A rose and sunflower entwined together again. She stroked the petals of each flower and then felt the limo come to a stop. She rolled the window down to see the reactions of her future students and then saw some looking at her surprised, but other than that none were unhappy or mad.

The back of the limo opened. Ino touched one of Sasuke's hands and said, "I don't want you to push me." she placed her hands on each of the wheels and pushed them instead. With several years of experience she was quite used to it.

She looked away from everyone as they looked at the bodyguards and everything. Ino ignored their looks but then looked at each of the bodyguards. 'Oh right… they used to come to Deidara's parties and everything…' she stopped the wheelchair and looked up to them. "Can you guys… all check the area instead." she asked.

Ino noticed some of the students cowering in fear. Some of them even had their weapons in clear view. One had a shark fin one hanging behind his back. "No don't even answer than question. Just go." she waved a hand toward them. Some of them hesitantly walked away. Most of them stood somewhere near the school.

"Where's Sakura..?" she asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the school. "Usually in the auditorium. But I have to get you to Tsunade first. The principal." Ino looked at Sasuke sadly but nodded.

She ran her hand down her arm and then looked at the bandages 'I'm …. almost completely useless to everyone..' she took the small rose and sunflower off of the wheelchair and instead wrapped it around her hand.

'I wonder why they placed a sunflower with my rose… oh whatever..' she felt Sasuke take the handles on the back of the wheelchair and beginning to push. Ino brushed her hair away from her face and behind her ear.

After a few minutes they both arrived. When they opened the door, Deidara and Itachi were both already there and discussing something quietly among themselves. Tsunade waved her hand. "Go.. Get a tour from Sasuke!" and then whispered something toward Itachi and Deidara.

"Oh wow… they actually meant it when they said it," he said as the door was slammed in his face. "Nothing I can do about it…" he slowly walked away. "Do you.. .want to visit Sakura?" he asked as he pushed Ino along the halls.

"Sure.. I would appreciate it.." She slowly said as she looked away from one of the students looking at her. "Do you think they hate me?" Ino wrapped her arms around herself.

Sasuke looked at the top of her head. "Don't see why they even have a reason for it."

"I capture everyone's attention so quickly." Ino looked over at a table. "Hm? What's this?" she said in a soft voice. She reached over her wheelchair and grabbed a piece of the Konoha High newspaper. "Really? Do that have to be so mean?" she threw it back onto the table and decided to push the wheels herself.

Sasuke slowly walked beside her. "You don't even know where you're going Ino."

"Shut up!" Ino said and then wheeled herself toward the big doors that happened to lead them to the auditorium. Ino gave a sweet smile to Sasuke. "Push it for me? Please."

Sasuke sighed and then pushed it for her. A loud crash was quickly heard from the stage. Ino wheeled into the auditorium to see Naruto behind the drum set. She made a face at the idea. Ino pushed herself off the wheelchair but only began to feel her legs go weak. Sasuke held her up by having his hand around his waist. Ino pushed him away when she thought she would be able to stand.

She slowly, at her own pace, walked toward her friends that were up on stage messing with the instruments. She waved at them all. "Hi." she stumbled slightly. "Oops.. Sorry.." Ino walked slowly toward a chair and sat down.

Naruto pointed at the window near them. "Hey guys.. Did you notice other people outside on campus..?"

"Yeah.. They're my.. Extra bodyguards." Ino found a flute on the shelf and sprayed a chemical with a liquid substance on it and then wiped it with a piece of cloth.

Sakura made a face. "Don't you have enough bodyguards?" she took out a simple violin out.

"Uhm.. But they said I needed more.." she placed her mouth of the mouthpiece and quickly played a fast, upbeat rhythm. For five long minutes everyone stared at Ino as she played one of her created songs. As she blew the last note everyone around her started to say compliments.

Hinata clapped her hands and said in a soft voice, "You should join the school band.." she gave a smile to Ino.

Ino laughed. "I.. don't really think I'll fit in.. I won't be able to have seven bodyguards inside now would I?" she sprayed the liquid on the mouthpiece again and then placed the flute away. She stood up slightly and looked at the clock hanging up near the auditorium. "The tour?"

"Fine.." Sasuke gestured Ino toward her wheelchair. Ino slowly walked toward it and then sat down as she waved toward her friends.

"See you at lunch! Outside on the campus!" she added and then swung some of her blonde hair over her shoulder.

…...

"Can.. I go back outside?" Ino shook her head and then looked at the flowers outside near the gates.

Sasuke looked outside unsurely and then nodded. "I guess." Ino clapped her hands twice.

"I haven't seen sunlight in four hours!"

Sasuke looked at her weirdly. "That's… not a lot."

"Yes it is!" she insisted and then happily looked outside as Sasuke pushed her out. She stopped herself from moving and saw her other bodyguards coming toward her. "They're here.. There is thirty of them," she said quietly. She pulled at a secret box on her wheelchair to reveal some long daggers. She took most of them and then placed it away again.

In less than a few seconds, bullets from several places shot itself toward Ino. Ino, who was already knowing it was targeted toward her jumped out of the wheelchair. She jumped out already full of energy, unlike before. She threw a dagger toward one of the directions of a bullet. A person ran up toward her. Ino quickly punched his stomach and then kicked another one behind another person's head.

She dodged another and felt a hand push her away from the fight. Ino was shoved back several feet and looked at Sasuke.

After several minutes of fighting, Ino kneeled down and then took a deep breath to calm herself down. Several dead bodies were thrown at her. "Ah! What the hell?" she looked over at Kisame and Hidan who had both thrown several bodies at her.

Kisame pointed his sword at a dead body. "Are they here?"

"Here's.. more." Sasuke threw several more. Ino kicked at one of the faces to look at it.

"They're not.. Here," she said. She stood up slowly and inched toward her wheelchair.

Sasuke quickly walked toward the wheelchair and wheeled it toward her since she was going to take a long time for her if he didn't help.

"That was awesome!" a voice shouted. Ino turned her head toward the front door of Konoha High to look at who had shouted it.

She smiled at Naruto. "Thanks." she then coughed twice and then pushed away at Sasori. "Go check the area.." A sudden bomb went off and exploded in the sky. "that's .. Deidara's bomb.. He's a little… late don't you think?" she began to laugh. Ino walked toward Sakura and Hinata. She gave them both a fast hug and heard a fast repeating beep. She flipped up the phone and looked at the message. 'Model shoot today.' she read.

Ino waved a hand as she saw Itachi and Deidara walk out of the school and then she waved at her friends. "Bye guys! I have to go somewhere." she felt Deidara grab a hold on the handles and felt herself get pushed toward the limo already waiting.

'Finally.. I can do the photo shoot… then.. The issue this month would finally be out!' she smiled at the thought happily.

…...

Here... I needed this part and all... REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto!**

Ino was slowly brought to her modeling shoot site. She quickly stood up when one of the women there led four other women toward Ino. The one in a stylish sweater looked at them all and clapped her hands and said, "You are all going to be competing against each other. The reward is one thousand dollars of the finest jewelry around. To win you must have a photo that either impresses me or is the best out of all the others." she waved a hand toward the people doing the makeup and hair behind her and said, "Go ahead."

Ino stepped out of her wheelchair and toward one of the people behind her. At the same time, the women that was instructing them all looked at Sasuke as he folded her wheelchair. She placed a finger under her own chin. "Hm.. How old are you?" she studied him.

"Sixteen," he said as he handed the folded wheelchair to Itachi.

The women snapped her hands and another stylist appeared. "Bring him to one of the dressing rooms."

"Wait, what?" he reached to grab at least Itachi but instead Kisame stood in front of him smiling as he poke the edge of his sword to him. Kisame gave Sasuke a toothy grin. Sasuke turned his head away from him and then quickly saw a middle aged women pulling his hand toward a room.

The women that had just been talking to them all looked at Sasuke. "Hm? Go! Go get dressed.. And then we'll pick your partners. The theme of all your cloths are all based on the night because your stylist has been assigned to that." she grinned and then walked away toward another girl who just arrived.

After a few ten minutes or so, Ino and several other models walked out of their dressing room. Ino waved at the two closest to her and then gave a sweet smile toward them. Across the hall Sasuke walked out in a plain navy t-shirt and some jeans, which happened to look like designer except for guys. Ino looked at her outfit. It was a cute and simple dark blue sundress. A thin belt hung around it at the same time.

An older women walked down the hallway and clapped her hands. She made a fast gesture with her hands to follow her. Everyone followed and was quickly led to a large room where separate scene were set up. The women pointed a finger toward one of the girl models and then toward her right, and then pointed at one of the males and then pointed toward her left. "Pick a partner and then pick one of the scenes that would match with what you are wearing. I'm only going to do three shots and I'm going to pick the best out of them all."

Ino gulped. 'Usually.. I get at least eight shots.. Now they're just giving me three… this is going to be hard…' she looked down at her nails, 'Wonder….' she looked up and noticed Sasuke. As soon as the women had left Ino quickly walked over to Sasuke and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Partner?" she asked. "Or would you rather be with one of them?" she pointed at all the other girls doing their makeup and looking a little over three years older.

Sasuke took one glace and quickly shook his head. "No, you're fine." he felt Ino grab his hand and felt her drag him toward a scene.

…...

Several hours later, Ino walked back toward her dressing room. The photo shoot had gone much better than she had ever thought.

When she had entered the room two girls were looking at a table where several boxes were placed on the table in Ino's dressing room. "Hm?" Ino pushed one of the away and then looked at the table which had several boxes on them. Two of them were already opened and were already showing the jewelry inside.

One of the younger models were looking at a pretty silver bracelet with some charms dangling from it. "Hm…?" Ino picked up the box and then inspected it. "Do," she began to ask. "you want the bracelet?" she finished the question and then held up the box.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" the model held up the box amazed and then bowed toward Ino. "Thank you!" she hesitated before giving Ino a big hug.

Ino held up the earrings that another was looking at. "Do you want them? I don't usually change my earrings a lot."

The model hesitated before taking them gently and then saying, "Thank you!" she also gave Ino a hug and then left Ino in peace as she changed back into her regular cloths. A fast fire burning sensation began to start at her feet. Ino quickly dressed back into her regular cloths and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail again.

She slowly stepped out of the room and then walked toward the main room where the photographer and all the other models were. Ino held onto two other jewelry boxes she had found on the table. One was a orange bracelet that she hoped she would find some use of and a whole set of friendship bracelets.

Sasuke was throwing a small ring up in the air, catching it, and throwing it back up. The room was private and only usually used to see the photos and not anything else. Outside guests were also not permitted.

Ino leaned against the wall near Sasuke. "Hey."

He stood straight up and then held the ring out to her and said, "Do you want it? It's a friendship ring. They gave it to me as a present for not arguing when that lady dragged me into a dressing room," he explained. He rolled his eyes.

Ino took it from his hands and then looked at it. She smiled and said, "Okay!" she slipped it onto her middle finger and noticed as he instead slipped it onto his thumb.

"Ino!" a model shouted across the room toward her. Ino quickly ran toward the model's waving hand and looked at the screen where the photo taker and the manager of it was fanning herself.

"One sweet photo…" the model pointed out a picture when Ino was in her dark dress. Ino was leaning of Sasuke's chest while his arm was possessively around her waist. They were on a white bench and pretending to look up at the sky which had been the inspiration to their outfits.

"Wow!" one of the older models pointed at one of the pictures when Ino and Sasuke were both in a very complicated pose but it had looked amazing at the same time. "Great job!"

Someone patted her on the back. Ino had a slight blush at the next photo which had revealed their mouths several inches apart and them both in a pose where it had looked like they were just about to kiss.

Ino felt the burning sensation in her feet again and then slowly sat down on an empty chair nearby. Sasuke left the room for several minutes and then returned with Ino's wheelchair.

Ino quickly spotted it and then hurried toward the seat. She waved her hand and said, "Bye guys.. I want to go home and rest…"

Sasuke wheeled Ino out of the room and quickly steered her toward the front door where all of her bodyguards along with Itachi and Deidara was still there. Ino saw Deidara resting on a fluffy and purple pillow.

Ino gestured toward Sasuke to bring her over to him. As soon as Sasuke had obeyed her Ino leaned over toward Deidara and yanked the pillow out from under his head. Deidara quickly recovered from his small nap and then noticed the pillow in Ino's hands. "Oh hey.. you got my little pillow present… it has your name sewed on it…" he rubbed the back of his head.

Most of the bodyguards around tried their best not to laugh at what had happened. Ino's eyes were angry and certainly burning with fire.

Deidara shrank down in his chair to try to get away from her aura which seemed to be intense. She smiled at him and then punched him in the stomach before sitting back in her wheelchair. "I want to go home.. And rest.." she covered her mouth and yawned.

Ino looked at the pillow and plucked off a long strand of a strong golden colored hair off of the pillow before resting her head on it. Her brother nearby gave an awkward chuckle before walking outside toward the limo.

Ino looked outside of the window several times when they passed by her high school. "Do you want to go back? Or home?"

Ino shrugged and then yawned before falling back into sleep with the pillow behind her head. After a number of minutes Ino finally arrived back toward Sasuke's house. She was easily wheeled in and then placed in bed for her to rest. Ino hugged onto the purple pillow as she slept.

Her cell phone was placed a few feet away from her on a small table. It began to ring. Sasuke bent over Ino's bed to grab the cell phone. He looked at the caller id. 'Sakura.' he decided to answer the call. "Hello?"

"_You're not Ino_." Sakura said on the other line.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No duh I'm not Ino. She's sleeping right now." he looked at Ino. "Do you want to leave a message?"

"_Um…. Not to you anyway. Just tell her I called." _the voice hesitated and then the line closed as the result of Sakura closing her phone or what other electronic she had used to call.

Ino shifted in her bed. Sasuke placed the cell phone back down in its place and slowly walked out of the room.

…...

A week later Ino was waking up a little early. Deidara slammed the door open and then held up a magazine. Ino caught it swiftly and looked at the cover. "How did you even get this? I thought Konoha didn't like the media and they usually didn't have magazines or anything," she said.

Deidara began to smile. "So? The model's country always gets the first issues. You don't remember?"

"Uh oh."

Ino looked over at her wheelchair and quickly sat on it as she moved herself toward the bathroom. A little while later Ino wheeled herself out of the house to see Sasuke and several bodyguards already outside. She began to feel two hands place themselves on the handles behind the wheelchair and began to lead her away.

'Today is really going to be my first official day in school.' she thought. 'I hope it isn't as dangerous as my older one…'

A fifteen minute drive there seemed longer than it should have. All of the bodyguards said nothing, Deidara and Itachi said nothing, Sasuke said nothing, which caused Ino to say nothing.

As soon as she had walked near the gates, Sakura came running toward them happily. Her face had a happy and cheerful expression. Ino and Sasuke were both pulled toward where all their other friends were sitting.

Ino had a magazine shoved in her face. The cover had Sasuke having his arm possessively around her waist. Her navy sundress was nearly laid around her. Sasuke was wearing a plain navy t-shirt. "So cute!" Sakura squealed, "It's like you two are a couple!"

At that sentence Ino moved herself away from Sasuke and he stepped away from each other. Sakura flipped a page and said, "This one is cute too!"

Ino couldn't believe her eyes that the photographer had picked the photo. Ino was in a flowing top with some black high boots and some skinny jeans. The top was teal. Sasuke wore a regular hoodie you would probably see every teen wearing in the autumn. They were both leaning close together, staring at each other. Ino had her right boot's heel balance on the wall. Her ponytail was bought in front of her, her hands were in the jean's pockets and her lips were slightly parted. Sasuke had his right hand balancing itself on the wall and his face were leaned close toward Ino.

Hinata looked at the photo and clutched the magazine in her hands. "I like that one the best."

"Oh! How about this one?" Sakura pointed at one which sent Ino into a blush. Ino had a blouse on along with some jeans. Sasuke, once again had his hand around her waist. His other hand was pulling at the collar of the blouse Ino was wearing. Ino had placed both of her hands on his hand. Sasuke's head was resting on her right shoulder with his head slightly tilted so that he would still be able to be in the picture. "Now that was….. Totally hot!"

Sakura smiled widely at Ino. "I knew you would always be the perfect model!"

Naruto pointed at Ino. "Since when did you start?" he squinted his eyes. He took a magazine and then looked at one of the pictures Sakura was just showing Ino. "Holy cow… This is…. I don't know.. Coupleish.."

"Coupleish isn't a word," Sasuke said.

"I don't care! To me it is!"

"Hello Ino Yamanaka. I'm the reporter for the school's newspaper. One of the questions from the students in the school would be," A teen with a bowl cute hairstyle and wearing a jumpsuit took out a piece of paper from a small jar another student was holding and said, "How did you get in the wheelchair?"

"It's a rude question. You don't have to answer," a cold voice said behind the teen in the jumpsuit. A long haired male pushed aside the teen in the jumpsuit.

He snatched the piece of paper from the teen and said, "Why the hell are you even bothering her?"

The girl nearby with the notepad and maroon and white shirt made an annoyed noise. "It's just one question…" she tried to throw a punch toward the boy, who quickly dodged it. She made a face toward him and then smiled toward Ino. She held a hand out and then said, "Hi Ino. I'm Tenten."

The boy in the jumpsuit popped up and held out his hand. "I'm Rock Lee."

"And I'm Neji. Neji Hyuga." he looked up toward Sasuke behind Ino's wheelchair. "Uchiha."

"Hyuga," Sasuke replied.

Ino felt the air between them begin to become even more intense than it already was. Tenten and Lee both backed away. Sakura next to her and her other friends were still flipping through the magazine and pointing out pictures toward each other once in a while.

The bell rang out at the exact time when the air was getting too strong. Everyone raced toward their classes.

Ino smiled. 'Maybe… just maybe this school is going to get interesting…'

_**Here is the ... um... third chapter! read it and then review for me please! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Sasuke slowly wheeled Ino into the room. Iruka sat in the front of the room writing something on a blank piece of paper. Ino fixed the helm of her skirt and then looked up at Iruka. Sasuke faked a cough and then Iruka looked up with his eyes narrowed at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh!" Iruka bent over on the table to see Ino. He waved at her and said, "Hello Ino Yamanaka…" he pointed toward a seat next to Sasuke. "You will sit there for the time being."

Ino nodded and pulled herself toward the direction. Sasuke bent down toward her ear and said, "I suggest you stand up so that you can get in the seat I'll but the wheelchair near the back of the room."

Ino gave a slight nod and then stood up. Some people stared at her. She pulled her book bag off the seat of the wheelchair and she sat into the chair. She looked behind her to see Hinata. Kiba sat on one side of her and Naruto was sitting on her other side. She was slightly blushing for no reason at all. "Hi Ino," she said in a soft voice.

"Hi." Ino looked at either sides of her. Naruto and Kiba had both bent back behind her to speak to each other. 'Awkward.' she looked up toward Hinata. "Where's Sakura?"

Hinata pointed a finger toward the front of the room. Somehow Ino couldn't believe how she had even missed Sakura's pink hair when she walked in. Sakura was leaning over the table and scribbling something rapidly on a piece of paper.

Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura. 'Probably something educational again.'

Sasuke then sat down on the chair next to her. He turned around to talk to Naruto who was pestering him along with Kiba. Shikamaru and Choji sat several chairs away from them.

Kiba smirked and then whispered something toward Naruto. Naruto nodded excitedly and then took out a sharp pencil. He snickered and then threw it toward the board. Ino studied Iruka and quickly saw when his eye twitched.

He stood up and slammed the palm of his hands onto the desk. "Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji! Detention!" he nearly screamed.

Naruto pointed his index finger toward him. "That's not fair! What did we all do to you?" he crossed his arms.

"Moron," Sasuke muttered. Ino giggled as Naruto slapped his hand on the back of Sasuke's head. "You dumb ass. Iruka is looking at you right now. He just saw what you did to me." Ino giggled harder.

Naruto dropped his hand toward his side and gave a smile toward Iruka.

Iruka pointed at him sharply. "KIba! You gave Naruto the idea to throw that pencil. Naruto, you actually listened! Shikamaru, you shouldn't be sleeping in class! Choji, you shouldn't be eating in class!" he narrowed his eyes at Naruto and Kiba. "You don't think I can see your dog on campus?" Kiba snickered. "And I saw you hit Sasuke, Naruto!"

"_Woof_!" A big, white dog came crashing into the room and onto Kiba. Kiba was laughing and pretty much having a great time with it. Iruka was already fuming and ready to scream at them all.

"DETENTION! ALL OF YOU!" he screamed. The dog stopped and stood up wagging its tail. "_Get_…"

Naruto was first to stood up. "Okay, okay, okay… Just… chill." he backed toward the door and saw Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji follow. "Ahh!" he felt Iruka push him. He ran out of the door. Kiba's dog followed his owner out of the door. Kiba was smirking wide and was petting the dog a couple of times.

Shikamaru waved a hand and said, "Bye. See you people." then he dragged his feet out of the door.

His friend Choji followed him, his hand stuffed in a barbeque chip bag. "Bye Ino."

Ino was still giggling by then. 'This is really going to be interesting….'

"How do you feel about the school now?" Sasuke asked her from next to her.

Ino smiled. "It must be fun here.. They really know how to make everything interesting."

Sasuke pulled the wheelchair from its spot in the back of the room and helped Ino into it. "I'm happy for you. Your father made sure that you would fit in."

The bell rang loudly and clearly.

Sasuke brought Ino toward her next class, math. Ibiki stood in the front of the class with a thick pile of pages. He walked around every student and gave one fat package to them. A big packet was placed on Ino's desk.

Ino felt his eyes study her for a minutes before moving on. "Open it" he said in a stern voice.

She opened it to reveal a whole entire test. "This is to see what you are good at and what you're not good at. Basically, your weaknesses and your strengths," he continued.

Ino shoved her hand into her book bag and then pulled out a led pencil. She clicked at the top twice and then rested her head on her hand. "Begin." Ibiki wrote something in chalk on the board.

Ino wrote her name on the top and then flew through the whole thing. Twenty minutes later, two hands went up.

Ibiki looked over at them. He took Ino's first and then moved on to the seat next to her, Sasuke.

After a few minutes, Ibiki's face turned pale. "You both got everything right." he looked through the tests again.

Ino smiled and then crossed her arms. "Of course. Just because I was gone for most of my life here, it doesn't mean that I didn't studied." she pushed her hair back.

"And you shouldn't underestimate an Uchiha." Sasuke's voice said from next to her.

"And what if I did?"

Sasuke pushed Ino back. "I'm suppose to be protecting you, not fighting you."

"Well that's boring."

Another two packets were placed in front of them. "Here's the advance one. Take it," Ibiki said.

Ino heard Sasuke crack his knuckles next to her.

In another twenty minutes they were both done. Panting, but done. Ibiki took both of the tests and returned a few minutes later pointing toward a question with a 'x' mark on it.

"It's seventeen," they both said at the same time. Ibiki looked at them and then through the tests toward the table.

He pointed a finger at them both. "How far have you gotten in the math unit?"

"I'm done with it." Ino clapped her hands. "I thought it was already said on my schedule." Sasuke took his schedule along with Ino's out. Ino snatched both of them and gave them to Ibiki. "See?"

"Exact same schedule?" Ibiki asked.

Ino snatched then back at the same time. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Why do we have the same schedule?"

"I thought you were intelligent for a second, but I change my mind. You're as dumb as every blonde I know." he pointed a finger towards Naruto. Naruto stood up and was ready to shout when Hinata and Kiba both dragged him back down.

"Shut up. You talk too much." Ino covered his mouth with her hand. 'Why did I just say that?… he doesn't even talk a lot! I'm such an idiot!'

When the bell rang a few minutes later, all the students groaned. "That's it! I'm grading it," he said as he held out a hand toward every student passing through the door. Every student passed him the test. He smirked as each student sulked as they walked outside.

Ino grinned. 'Just like daddy. Completely in love with making people suffer! Damn… I like that! Making people suffer is just a completely weird feeling… hm.. I must have gotten that from daddy…'

Ibiki walked toward Ino when she had gotten herself into her wheelchair. "Hm…. You look similar to your father of yours. Do you like interrogating?" he asked.

Ino gave an evil grin. "Love it."

"Perfect," he said.

Sasuke gave a slight push toward Ino's wheelchair. "Bye Ibiki-sensei," Ino called behind her as she said it.

"You've tried interrogating before?" Sasuke asked as they went toward their next class. He slowly pressed a button toward the elevator and then leaned on his back and looked at her face as she talked.

Ino clapped her hands together excitedly trying to recall the memory. "Of course I have! The best fun ever!"

"Fun?"

"Yes, fun." she twirled a piece of her hair. "Yes, I did have to punch the guy several times and all but it was fun!" she closed her eyes shut. "Now I see why daddy loves interrogating!"

"If you have done interrogating… then you must have experienced…" his voice began to drag on. He twisted the friendship ring on his thumb. "Seducing." he finished the sentence.

Ino's body tensed for a minute before she stood up. She pulled at a little at the bottom of her skirt and then looked at Sasuke with half opened eyes. She tumbled toward Sasuke who expertly caught her. Ino slowly looked up into his eyes and her eyes slowly slid toward his lips. She felt Sasuke lean close. When their lips were at least a centimeter away from each other Ino pushed back from him and smiled. "How was that? Of course I've done seducing. Not often though. One thing is for sure. You haven't really been seduced carefully before! Look at that! You fell for one of my simple seducing tricks!"

She winked at him, who had a small blush because of his foolishness. The elevator door opened and Sasuke wheeled Ino inside. After a few seconds they were arrived to the floor where their next class was. They both arrived at last minute just as the bell rang.

"Asuma?" Ino questioned since she didn't believe so clearly on what she was seeing.

Asuma waved a hand toward a seat and then returned to writing something onto he board. Even with Ino seeing him, she still couldn't believe it. Asuma used to be a close friend of her father's but when they had moved he had tracked them down for several months and slacked off all connection with them for some reason.

Ino sat in her chair until she felt Sasuke pressed one of his hands against her back. She stood and sat on a random seat. She took out a binder and quickly began to copy the notes up on the board that Asuma had just wrote down.

The whole class was surprisingly quiet. Asuma took lazy steps toward his seat and then sat down. He spun in his chair twice before returning toward his work. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and then turned it around and then placed it on the table. Asuma picked it up again and then read the back. "Whoops," he said in a mono tone. He scribbled over the score on the top of the front page and then wrote something else on it.

He walked around the test handing sheets of paper to everyone and said, "There is your summer reading projects."

Ino froze. 'Summer reading projects? Would I loose pointes if I didn't do it?' she clenched the edge of her skirt. 'I hope I don't…'

Throughout the whole class Ino kept fidgeting. She had been getting completely perfect grades and she could not ruin it now on some stupid project that she was suppose to do.

She walked over to Asuma and looked at the mess scattered all over his table. "Asuma-sensei, do I have to do the summer reading project? What do I have to do?"

"Hm..? You don't have to do it though. I don't think you enrolled until it was late so you never got the your packet."

"Thank you Asuma Sensei." she bowed.

"Come on Ino." Sasuke pushed the edge of her wheelchair toward her knees.

Asuma's eyes widened. "Ino Yamanaka?"

Ino grinned at him. "You finally realize?" she twirled a piece of her hair around her index finger and then pulled her book bag onto the wheelchair at the same time.

"I couldn't keep track of you crazy people! You move too much!" he shook his head. The bell rang. "Oh here. A late pass." he scribbled his signature and the time on a piece of paper and then handed one to each of them. "See ya."

Ino looked at the piece of paper and then waved it in Sasuke's face. "We have free period right now!" Sasuke took the piece of paper away from her.

"Where do you want to go?" he said in a calming voice.

Ino turned around and looked up toward him and said, "Sakura?"

"Fine… Auditorium again." he made a sharp turned and then appeared in front of the auditorium.

Sasuke pulled at the door several times. "Huh? It won't… open.." he grunted as he pulled at a door. He then slammed a shoulder against the door. It made a big sound but it didn't bulge. He walked several feet back before running and then slamming his foot onto the door.

He looked into the room to see Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and Hinata all standing close to the wall near the door with a shocked a terrified face. "Hi." he waved his hand and then pulled Ino through the door.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and Hinata all walked back onto the stage and each picked u a instrument. Hinata stood just beside the microphone. It looked like a band.

Ino stood up from her wheelchair and was slowly taking steps down toward them. Maybe they'll let her sing a song or two for fun. She loved singing and she had gotten compliments from people over the years.

She felt some heavy footsteps behind her. Of course she already recognized them as Sasuke's. She felt two arms wrap strongly around her and sent her sliding on the floor several yards. She opened her eyes to see herself several inches away from Sasuke's face. For the first time, she seemed to finally notice the opened window in the auditorium.

Sasuke scrabbled at one of his pockets and then pulled out a gun. "Sorry." he pushed himself off her and then turned toward the empty window. Ino looked at Sasuke's back. A small bullet had grazed on his shirt but of course his timing was off and it had hit him at the same time.

Sasuke looked out of the window before jumping out of it. A shot was heard after several others. Ino's face turned pale. No way could Sasuke be shot…

A few minutes later a medium sized man was tossed through the window. He landed on the floor and quickly saw Ino. He raised his gun and then aimed it toward her. Ino tilted her at last minute to get it to pass near her head. She heard her friends scrambling for safety behind her.

Ino ran behind the man and then took a hold of his neck. She kicked the gun out of his hand and then looked at his face. He wasn't one of the men that had cause trouble on that day three years ago. He didn't even have similarities.

'No trouble in killing him.'

She grabbed his mouth and then saw him look at her helplessly. She smirked. She totally and completely loved it when guys look completely pathetic around her. Sure guys have swooned over her. But surely they have never been afraid of her. Her aura was already flaring.

Sasuke jumped back into the room with handcuffs this time. He slowly slipped them out of his pocket and walked near Ino. Ino was sitting on the back of the helpless man and she was slowly restraining him.

Sasuke harshly pulled the man off and handcuffed him. Sasuke took out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. He said a fast word into it and then closed it again. Sasuke didn't have his gun in his hand anymore. Ino slowly bent her knees and picked up the man's gun. She threw it toward her wheelchair and then sat down next to the man.

Ino then quickly stood back up and walked toward her wheelchair. She bent down slightly and then returned toward Sasuke with bandages. "Don't ever scare me like that again…" she whispered into Sasuke's ear as she wrapped the bandages.

Sasuke's eyes slowly widened for a second but they certainly widened when Ino gave a small peck on his cheek.

…...

Here! chapter 4... though I've noticed that more people like Caught... you could at least come and check out one of my other stories.. like this! READ AND REVIEW! bye! and thank you all for your reviews! I'm really happy! it gives me then energy that I know readers like this.. ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

_**I really don't own Naruto.**_

Naruto faked a gasp loudly. So did Kiba. The rest rolled their eyes at Naruto's and Kiba's immatureness. Can they both get any more dumber than they already are?

Sakura didn't roll her eyes but instead clapped her hands happily. A wide grin was on her face and she was somehow really happy and excited for Ino.

Ino moved away from Sasuke with a small smile at her lips. The man next to him grumbled something under his breath annoyingly. Ino turned toward him still with her smile and then punched him hard at the back of the head and then smiled at that instead as he blacked out.

Ino slowly walked up the stairs to the stage and then sat in a chair. "Hm..? The song? I want to hear it!" she clapped her hands together happily.

Some tapping on the drums were heard and then a rapping was heard from Kiba. She smiled. After a few minutes Ino clapped her hands happily. "That was great!"

"Do you want to sing a song too? For the Halloween dance? It's not really with costumes and stuff… it's a regular high school dance. Do you want to sing? We can make you part of the band." Sakura held out her microphone.

Ino stared at it for a few seconds before saying, "Yes… I'm going to try." she took the microphone from Sakura and sang a song before giving it back.

"You.. Have a nice voice.." Sakura smiled toward her.

"Thanks.. Been trying and all." Ino walked back down the stairs and toward her wheelchair. She picked up the pillow seated there and hugged it before sitting down on the seat.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers and said, "We'll.. Add you into our band.." into the microphone since her usual soft voice wasn't heard from a far distance.

"Sure.. I'll be .. Glad."

A loud siren was heard from outside. Sasuke looked out of the window and said, "Come on Ino." he grabbed the man next to him and then threw him out of the window. He walked near Ino and then placed a hand under her knees and the other behind her back and picked her up. "We have to tell them what happened today."

She gave a small yelp as she felt him touch her out of nowhere. Sasuke looked at her friends and said, "Bye." and then he jumped out of the window.

Sasuke kicked at the man and then waved his hand at the police. Itachi patted a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and then gave him a smile. "Good work."

He kicked his sneaker at the man's stomach. "So how did he get here?"

"Window."

"Using?"

"Bullets to harm." Sasuke said his answers stern and simple. Ino sat on the ground nearby.

"Recognize?" he looked over at Ino.

Ino took several minutes to realize what he was saying. "Oh! Oh.. I don't recognize him from the incident.." she looked away from the police nearby.

"Okay…" he wrote something down and then placed handcuffs around the man's wrist. Itachi dragged the man away.

The bell rang. Ino looked around and then climbed the bricks back to the auditorium and then jumped onto the ground. Her friends stared at her as Sasuke came up after her. She waved at them all and then quietly sat in her wheelchair. "Lunch," Sasuke said and then slowly as possible wheeled her out after her friends.

Sasuke just followed Sakura and her friends since he knew surely that Ino had wanted to sit with them.

…

The rest of the day went fine for them both. It was like an average day any student would have to go through subtract the whole gun thing with the man.

Ino felt the wheels on the back of her wheelchair start to move. No bodyguards were anywhere on the school grounds on that day. Instead of the usual routine of the bodyguards taking care of her and all, Sasuke had to reach the limo without getting killed or hurt.

Sasuke hurried past her friends hanging outside and then ran toward the limo. "Bye!" Ino waved a hand back.

Deidara picked up her wheelchair with two hands which made Ino scream loudly. Everyone looked over at her direction. Sasuke picked up her up quickly and placed her in the front seat as Deidara pushed the wheelchair toward the back. "Sheesh. You didn't have to scream," he muttered and then got behind the wheel.

"I… want someone else to drive…" Ino made a face toward the idea of Deidara even driving. "You're going to make someone die.."

"Too bad!" Deidara stepped onto something and the car began to move.

Ino clutched onto Sasuke's left arm all through out the ride. As the car began to stop Sasuke pulled his arm away and then rolled up the sleeve to see several marks were her nails were previously were. He glared at her. She never noticed but instead sat down in her wheelchair. She was easily moved into the house and saw several other people there.

Most of her bodyguards except they were in regular casual cloths instead of a black suit and maybe weapons.

She immediately recognized Sasori. She waved a hand at them all. None of them even waved back. She rolled her eyes. 'What morons.. And so rude.' Ino turned away from them and made her way toward her room. She closed the door slowly and laid in her bed.

A loud screech was heard immediately. The door immediately tore down to reveal Deidara already. A man with a long shot gun was already there ready to shoot. A man stood behind it with a crazy smile. Behind Deidara were the rest of Akatsuki and Sasuke.

After the first shot was heard everyone turned toward Ino, where the bullet was aimed for. Ino had a small dagger held up toward her heart where the bullet was going to be if she hadn't blocked it. Sasuke pushed Ino behind him and slowly made his way out of the door, away from everyone else. Sasuke left everyone else inside as he pulled Ino out. "You should.. Stay in an other room.. For today." Ino dropped the dagger onto the floor and nodded.

"Okay." She leaned her face toward the door and placed her ear near it. She heard several people fighting. Ino closed her eyes trying to block out the sounds. She covered her ears. Sasuke quickly saw what was happening and then moved Ino toward a separate room away from hers.

Fourteen minutes later Itachi was in one of the police cars with a handcuffed man behind him on the backseat. The rest of Akatsuki returned toward the living room without any injuries. Ino was in Sasuke's room, which was across the wall. Surprisingly, the sound from the other rooms didn't reach his room so it was extremely quiet.

Ino sat down on the chair near Sasuke and then turned toward the room. She looked around the room and then toward the window. Walking toward the balcony, she pushed the door open and then stepped out into the sun.

Rays of sun shone perfectly on her hair and face. Sasuke stared at her for several minutes until he heard a IM from the computer. He typed something back and then walked several steps toward Ino. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Ino was startled and she quickly turned around.

When she had realize it was Sasuke she began to relax and then turned around when she saw a car park itself at the front of the house. Ino ran off the balcony and was ready to run out of the room until Sasuke tied a hand around her waist and then pulled her back "You're not suppose to go anywhere without me," he whispered into her ear.

Ino pulled at one of his hands. "Let go. My feet hurt and I want to go see Deidara," she said. Her breath began to quicken when he didn't release his hold on her. "Really. Please?" she pulled at his hands again and this time it released quickly. She walked over toward his bed and then quickly sat down on it.

She heard two knocks and then the door opened. Deidara walked in with a frown on his face. Apparently he wasn't so happy with the idea of Ino getting freely attacked on any random day. "We're moving you into a different room until we get those ordered sensors in near your balcony." he folded his arms.

"Okay… where?" Ino took a pillow from Sasuke's bed and then hugged it.

Deidara placed a finger under his chin and thought about it for a second. "It's a room. But it has.. No windows.. A bed and all.. I think you might enjoy it. Might." he pointed a finger at her and then gestured her to follow him.

He led her through a series of hallways before stopping at one door. Ino pushed the door open. Like any other room in the house it was beautiful. But it had no windows and no plant life at all.

Ino pulled at Deidara's sleeve when he placed two arms behind his head. "Do I have to stay..?"

"Yes."

Ino threw herself onto the bed and laid there looking at the ceiling for several minutes. She looked up to see Deidara had already left. She sighed and thought, 'This is going to get boring.. There is barely any life living here! Except for me..' she took the blanket on the bed and wrapped herself around with it.

She quickly found the bathroom and took a long bath and washed her hair before walking back out. Ino looked around at her new room again and sighed once again. She walked out of the room and then made her way toward Sasuke's room.

"What?" she quickly heard when she walked into his room. Ino pulled her ponytail over her shoulder and twirled a finger around some strands of hair.

"Um.. Yeah…" she nervously walked toward him. "I can't really stand my new room. It's so dull. Can I.. kind of stay around yours today?"

"Sorry. You can't," Sasuke replied. He typed something on the laptop nearby and then he closed the top of the laptop.

Ino sulked. "Please!"

"No. Now get out of my room," he said as he pointed a finger at the door. Ino looked at the doorway and then slowly made her way toward the door. She muttered something as she closed the door behind her.

Ino made her way back to her room and then opened the door. She sat down in her bed and soon feel asleep.

She woke up several hours later. Ino held a stuffed pig in her hands and several plushies she had bought with her to the room. Ino opened the door quietly to hear no noise at all. She walked down several flights holding her stuffed anime and a pillow in her hands. She quickly looked at the couch and then placed her pillow at the edge of it. Hugging the stuffed animal, she laid down on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep again.

…...

Ino woke up early in the morning to see one of her blankets on top of her. 'Today is a Saturday… I have all the time in the world to sleep..' she turned around in the couch and then looked over at the window. A small fan was placed near it and it was on giving the impression of the window open. 'But the breeze isn't as natural..' she held the pig in her arms and fell asleep a few more hours.

"She's still sleeping?" a grouchy voice said. Ino's eyes quickly fluttered open and she looked around. Akatsuki were back in the house.

Deidara walked in with a bright smile on his face. He kneeled down toward Ino's height and cheerfully shouted in her face, "Happy Birthday!" Ino groaned and then sat up on the cough she ran a hand through her hair and then she rubbed her eyes. "I invited your friends, that way you can't bother me when I'm outside with my friends. Bye." he took his jacket and then walked out of the door with the rest of Akatsuki behind him.

Itachi waved a hand toward Ino. "Sasuke is upstairs. If you need him call him name. Your friends should be arriving around noon. Enjoy." a small smile played at the edge of his lips as he said the words.

Ino sighed and then walked up the stairs. A sudden fall made her run toward Sasuke's room instead. She opened the door to see Sasuke halfway out of the bed. She rolled her eyes and then threw her blanket, stuffed animal, and pillow at his bed. He caught the stuffed animal and made a questioning look at it. "A pig?" Sasuke heard several footsteps before hearing the bathroom door slam shut.

"Damn that women." he muttered and then laid back on the bed. He slept for several more _hours_ before he actually woke up. He sat up in his bed to see Ino walking out of the bathroom. He muttered something under his breath and then made his own way toward the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him.

Ino began to look at his room. She slowly began to walk toward his laptop she lifted the lid up and then stared at the silent IM's. She scrolled down the chat bar. 'He's.. telling everyone my past..' she made a face at the bathroom door. 'It's my private life damn it!' she slammed the lid down and then sat down on his bed.

'My stupid brother and his dumb schemes…' she rolled her eyes. 'For no reason at all..' she closed her eyes and then drifted off into sleep again.

"Wake up. Breakfast."

Ino shook her head and buried herself even further into the blankets. "Those are my blankets. And my pillow," Sasuke said.

He took Ino's hand and then pulled her up from his bed. "So what do you want? Take out or what?" he ran a hand through his hair.

"You cook.." Ino rubbed her eyes.

"Hell no."

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Itachi makes my food in the morning. I do dinner, Deidara does lunch that everyone never eats." he rolled his eyes at Ino.

She stared at him. "So um… yeah.. Cook?"

"I rather not."

Ino growled and then stood up from the bed. She brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Fine I will."

"It better not be as bad as your bother's."

"Shut up. I have a talent for cooking. Unlike him." she winked at him and then began her way out of his room.

…...

_**Here people! The fifth chapter... thanks for all the people who reviewed... once again ^-^ I hope you enjoy this chapter... I know.. it's a little dull and all... but... yeah... I tried.. and I was kind of in a rush.. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own naruto.**_

After ten minutes several kinds of food were set out neatly on the table. Ino had her hands on her hips and a happy satisfied smile on her face. Sasuke sat down on the chair near the table and stabbed a ready fork into a piece of pancake. "How is it?" Ino said with a glitter in her eyes.

"Too much sugar," he said which immediately earned him a fist punching his head.

Ino sat down on a chair next to Sasuke already with a bowl full of salad. "Shut up! It's suppose to be sugary!" she stabbed a fork into a piece of lettuce.

"Oh so you get salad and I don't?" he tried to stab his fork into the salad of Ino's but she moved it away.

Ino rolled her eyes. "You don't! You need some sweetness in your life!"

"I already have enough." he tried to stab it again. "A little piece?"

"No." was Ino's stern reply.

"What a bitch," Sasuke muttered. His lips became a smirk just as he felt Ino's emotions flare dangerously next to him.

Ino's fist came rocketing near his head ready to punch him. "DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!" Sasuke dodged it and caught Ino's hand.

"Just relax. Enjoy the food and just be happy that I didn't say your cooking is just as bad as Deidara's and you have completely no cooking talent whatsoever and the fact that I think you should really just end your whole cooking career right now." he quickly finished the rest of his food and quickly left the table before Ino could really do any real damage to him.

The doorbell rang loudly. As Sasuke walked toward the door to open it, Ino crept slowly behind him with a big metal pan in her hands. Just as the door opened Ino swung the pot toward Sasuke's head. He ducked. Everyone stared at them both and then Kiba took a long sniff. "Is something burning?" Ino was off toward the kitchen already.

"Who made this? It's just totally horrible," Ino said as she pinched her nose at the smell and the sight of the cake in the oven.

Sasuke stood over Ino. "How much do you want to bet that Deidara wanted to try to make a cake and he completely failed?" Ino looked at him.

She nodded her head and held out a hand. "Ten bucks." a smirk was on her face.

Ino took the cake out and then threw it toward the direction of the garbage can. Sakura held up a box and smiled along with Hinata. "We made our own cake! Since Hinata is such a good cooker we decided to get her to help us! To be honest, it's mostly her cooking that even created this." Sakura placed it onto a table.

Naruto picked up a piece of pancake off a dish and threw it into his mouth. He nodded his head and said, "Not bad… who made this?" he pointed at the stack of pancakes.

Ino raised her hand and then threw a finger toward Sasuke. "He thought it was horrible and that it had too much sugar. I'm glad you like it Naruto." she gave Naruto a sweet smile. "Do you want the rest?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto already had a fork in his right hand and was sitting at the table ready to eat the rest. Ino set the whole plate of it in front of him and watched as he ate it all up.

She stared at Sasuke with a satisfied smirk on her face. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Sasuke looked back at her with cold, dark, intense, eyes. Ino stared back with icy, sky blue, calm eyes.

Everyone stared at them as they stared. Ino felt a quick burning sensation burn through both of her legs. She fell backwards and already ready to feel the pain. Sasuke was gone in a blur in front of her eyes and instead she knew he was behind her holding her up. "See? I knew you didn't try to glare at me on purpose!" a smile was on Ino's lips.

"How can I hate you?" everyone stared at him hanging onto his next words. "I can't hate someone when I'm suppose to protect them with my life." everyone returned to talking to each other as soon as Sasuke said the rest of his sentence.

Ino wrapped her arm around his neck as he bought her over to a chair. "No with your life." she rubbed the ankle of her foot.

"My life. That was what I was told to do."

Ino looked away. "You don't have to." she looked at a picture of the Uchiha family. 'He.. was told that…?' she looked over at a flower pot set near the window. "Whole told you to?"

"My father, your brother, my brother, my mother, your father, everyone," he simply said and then placed a hand on the left side of her thigh. He muttered something that Ino couldn't hear and then left her alone to talk to his other friends.

Ino leaned her head on one of the armrests on the couch and then closed her eyes but instead felt someone sit on the seat next to her. "So? What's the new status of the relationship between you two?" Ino recognized the voice to be Sakura's.

She rolled her eyes. "Friends."

"Oh, that's it?" Sakura said with a tone that seemed like she was expecting much more than a simple answer like that.

Ino sighed. "Yes that's it. Oh, also bodyguard and victim, and um.. Sometimes roommates?"

Sakura gasped. "Roommates?"

"No. I sometimes visit his room and spend like.. Whole hours there and all." she twirled a piece of hair around and around her finger. Her eyes followed as the end of the hair went around her finger once again.

"I think you guys can get _way _better than that." Sakura gestured at Hinata that was peeking into the room. "Sit here Hinata!" she patted a seat next to her. Sakura folded her hands in front of her. "So? How's your relationship with Naruto?"

A faint blush began to grow on Hinata's face. Ino sat straight up and stared at Hinata. "You're the girlfriend of Naruto?"

Hinata shyly but slowly nodded her head. "Yes.."

"Oh my gosh! That little….. Knucklehead is so annoying at times! Shit! Those boys are going to raid the kitchen!" she jumped off of the couch for a few seconds but then she sat back down. "Nah… he doesn't need my help.."

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING YOU FUCKIN BASTARD?" An angry voice shouted. A loud crash was heard immediately after the sentence was shouted out loud. Ino quickly ran toward the voice and rushed toward the voice. She felt Sakura and Hinata also follow her.

The next steps were a whole blur to her. Her eyes quickly caught on the fallen trashcan and then fallen pot on the stove. Out of nowhere people were running down the stairs of the house and out from all the rooms. Ino looked at them and counted them quietly in her mind. 'There's… twelve.' three of them surrounded Ino.

"Come with us. Or all of your friends die." Ino looked around to see several people with black things hiding their face from her view. Each one of the person was behind each of her friends with a dagger at their neck.

Ino gulped. "I'll go.. just. spare them all." Ino held out a hand. Instead three of them twisted her arms painfully around and then held her hand around.

Within split seconds Naruto raised a fist up to punch the man away along with the knife. He spun around quickly to grab the small knife and then pressed it toward the man's throat instead. A smirk was on his face.

Sasuke ducked so that the knife would be above his head. He twisted the man's arm around and punched the elbow with a fist. The knife immediately fell down. He kicked it away toward Ino and then pinned the other man down with a smirk on his face.

No one could really slip a hand all the way around Choji so instead they just had to press a hand against his neck. Then again it might take a while for the knife to even cut through. Choji swung his body in one direction which was really off guard and made the person fall down. He placed a foot on his stomach and grabbed a bag of chips nearby.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Sakura all had different ways of getting out of their grips. The people holding Ino looked around and then two of them bent down to swing their legs at Ino's ankles painfully. One of them swung at her knees and everyone watched in slow motion as a knife came out to slightly slice her skin.

Ino made no sound as she held all of the pain back. She jumped high into the air and kicked all three of them in the head knocking them all out. She fell back down onto the floor. Some of her friends walked closer to her hoping that she was alright.

Sasuke was on the chairs dialing a phone number. He waited a few moments before saying the address and then, "If you morons don't get a hospital car here in three minutes I'm going to report this to the police and your whole hospital will be shut down for you all not wanting to rescue a young life." he slammed his phone shut and then looked around.

Kiba looked at him strangely and said, "Is that even legal?"

"Of course it is," Sasuke said, "My family is the highest branch in police work. Which includes me so I can arrest them when they are doing something bad." a small smirk on his face.

"Awesome…" a loud siren was heard from outside. Sasuke quickly picked up Ino and then ran outside.

Ino was placed quickly on one of the beds. Sasuke jumped on the back of the car along with her and waved toward Ino's friends. "You coming?"

All of them shook their head. "There's not enough room anyway.." Sakura said. "And I suggest you take her anyway."

Sasuke nodded his head and waved a hand as a gesture for the car to move away from the mansion. He looked over at Ino's face while he was at the back. She was sweating. He touched some of the beads of sweat and felt it. 'It's.. cold.. She has a fever..'

Within ten minutes they had Ino in a hospital bed in the hospital. The doctor came in twenty minutes later to say, "She was poisoned." he pointed at a cut. "Through there."

"Oh right, she got attacked.. The blade must have been poisoned.." Sasuke placed a finger under his chin, thinking.

"She won't be able to stand. The poison weakens her legs and they won't be healing in two months or so. So try to put the least amount of weight on it please," the doctor said.

Sasuke nodded his head. As the doctor walked out of the room Sasuke pressed the speed dial button and he pressed his phone against his ear.

"_What Sasuke?" _Deidara said from the other end.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't be so mean. Your sister is in the hospital I suggest you come here now. Konoha Hospital."

"_What the fuck did you do to her?" _Deidara's voice was basically screaming. Sasuke heard a knife from the other line.

"I didn't do anything moron. Just calm down," Sasuke said in a calm voice.

"_Hell no! Calm down? Calm down? Why the fuck would I even try to attempt that? I was told that you people from the Uchiha Clan would be successful into protecting important people!" _Sasuke heard something slam shut on the other side of the line. _"If she's badly injured when I get there, you're going to die." _

"You can't. I'm the police."

"_Fuck your damn honor! You were suppose to protect her! With you damn life! When I heard you were trained to protect and you were Ino's age I was damn happy. Maybe for once someone would be able to protect her life without getting killed! But noooooo-" _

Sasuke heard the phone get grabbed. _"Don't talk.. I mean threaten on the phone while we're driving- TURN TO THE RIGHT!" _A loud was heard. A familiar sound of screeching wheels was heard on the other side of the line. _"It's your older brother right now. WATCH OUT FOR THAT TRUCK!" _A loud and recognizable beep was heard.

There was grabbing in the background. _"When I get my hands on you I'm going to kill you!" _Sasuke sighed. That was obviously Deidara talking there.

"_You don't know how to drive and talk at the same time! Give me that phone! Close it now!" _The line was cut off.

Sasuke heard a car park into the drive way quickly downstairs and then he heard two familiar voices scream at each other. The door slammed open to reveal an angry Deidara. Itachi was doing his best to hold Deidara back but he wasn't physically as active with energy as Deidara was.

"Sasuke, if you don't run now he's going to kill you!" Sasuke sat up from the chair he was sitting on and was ready to jump out of the window. Deidara was faster, way faster.

He easily was in front of Sasuke and ready to punch him. Before he could even make a move, Ino was sitting up on the hospital bed. She was in front of Sasuke in less than a few seconds and her arms spread out as if she wanted to protect him. Her head had beads of sweat on it and her legs were in pain.

"Ino…" Deidara stared at her as she saw her jump out of the bed just to protect Sasuke.

The doctor walked by and then poked his head through the door. "Least amount of weight on her legs please," he said and then he continued on.

Ino looked up at the ceiling. 'Damn..' She fell down onto the floor in pain and unconscious from all of the pain.

Sasuke caught her as she was falling and lifted her up. He placed her onto the hospital bed and then turned around to see Deidara.

He had calmed down finally. He pointed a finger toward Sasuke. "You're lucky my sis doesn't want you dead. I'll keep my eyes on you." He walked out of the door along with Itachi.

Itachi pointed a finger toward Sasuke and then slid a hand under his neck. Then he left behind Deidara.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Fucken morons.'

"Sasuke…" Ino said. Sasuke looked over at Ino. Her eyes here half open.

…...

Here people! Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy this one! READ AND REVIEW! please


	7. Chapter 7

_**I really don't own Naruto.**_

A few days has just passed and Ino was in her bed. Her fever was also gone. Her legs didn't hurt as much as it had usually hurt since it was about the first week of October. A loud beep quickly woke her up from her gentle sleep.

Ino grabbed at her phone and then looked at it. "Text message for Deidei?" she pressed a button on her phone and then looked over at the screen as the small text grew bigger to show a small message saying. 'Here. A gift for you." the whole screen turned black and she watched as a bunch of Deidara faces scattered across the screen.

A picture of Sasuke on his bed appeared, then it disappeared and then it was replaced by another picture of Sasuke just coming out of the bathroom in some sweat pants and no t-shirt on. Ino gave a small yelp and then placed the phone face down onto the table near her bed.

She stood up and slowly ran a hand through her hair. 'It's.. going to be a long day..' Her hand reached up to grab a robe. She wrapped it around her and then stood up. 'I better make this fast…' Ino ran over to the bathroom and then looked into the bathroom to see the tub already full of water.

'Sasuke.. really knows good timing..' she sighed and then quickly discarded her cloths. For a week now, Sasuke had been timing when she was awake and always let the water run and then he shut it at the timing she would wake up.

Even if it was a few days into October, and her fever was gone she still wasn't able to stand on her feet except for a few seconds. The poison could really spread to another part of her body and then make it even more pain for her. When it was offered that she take surgery to get all of the poison out, she refused since she didn't want a permanent scar on her leg. Since she learned that it would fade, she just left it there.

After a hour or so, Ino was in her wheelchair and in the limo toward Konoha High for the day. Ino looked at Sasuke's face and then smiled 'I can't wait for the Halloween dance! But.. I don't want to make Sasuke stay with me the whole day… I don't want to make his life horrible just because he's my bodyguard…'

"Is something wrong Ino?" Sasuke said.

Ino looked back up toward him. "No nothing."

A soothing tone came from her cell phone. She grabbed it and then bent down lower so that Sasuke wouldn't see the pictures of him going in a slide show motion. "Hello?"

"_Hey Ino! It's Sakura! I was wondering that did you pick your dress out yet for the dance? We can go shopping after school for a dress! You in?" _Sakura's voice was full of excitement.

Ino smiled at how eager and excited Sakura's voice was. "Sure Sakura. I didn't really think about the dress for the dance.."

"_We'll go! Tenten, Hinata, I, and you are all going! I'll see you today! We'll have the greatest dresses!" _Sakura's voice eagerly said in the other line and then the line closed.

Ino looked over at the screen to see another picture of Sasuke looking out on his balcony into the distance. She gave a small yelp and then flipped the phone around so that Sasuke wouldn't see.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke said. A small beep was heard from his phone. He stopped the wheelchair with his foot and then took the phone out. "Hm.. A text from Deidara?"

"Don't-!" Ino began but he had already pressed the button.

She grabbed it quickly and then looked at the screen as the last face of Deidara scattered over the screen. Sasuke bent down and then rested his chin on her shoulder as he looked at what Ino was doing.

Ino's eyes quickly caught a picture of herself in a towel only as she walked out of the bathroom. The towel only went as low as the middle of her thigh. She flipped it over onto her lap and then looked away as a small blush began to appear on her cheeks.

Sasuke grabbed Ino's phone on her lap and then looked over at the screen. "I didn't do that!" Ino began as she frantically tried to grab it. Sasuke moved his hand and continued to look at her phone screen as more photos of him flashed. "I received a text message from Deidara today and that little picture of him scattering appeared!"

"Hm? Don't worry about it," Sasuke said, "I'll get Itachi to fix it. He's at a higher level than Deidara in technology."

Ino's eyes shined. "Really?"

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. He took his phone off Ino's lap and looked at it. Several pictures of Ino passed by his eyes.

Ino covered her face with her hands. "Oh my gosh.. those pictures look so.. sexual.." She groaned and then felt Sasuke's face near hers.

"I think they're pretty good. A teenage model to look beautiful even if it is a surprise photo shoot? And yeah.. kind of sexual.. Hope you don't mind looking at you on my phone from now on." a smirk was on his face. He leaned closer to give her a small peck on her cheek and then stood up.

A loud laughter was heard. _"Oolala! Look! Teenage love!" _Ino looked over at Sasuke's phone to see a camera video of Deidara. _"I mean seriously. I was a complete genius to do that with your freakin phones!" _he laughed again and his pony tailed moved along with it.

"_Hey Sasuke!" _

Ino grabbed the phone. _"Oh hey… Ino." _Ino made a disapproval face at it and she felt a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. _"Hey, did you like this photo?" _A photo of her in a thigh long robe appeared.

The robe didn't really cover her up like a real normal robe would. It clung to her body in certain parts and it showed her cleavage a little near the top.

Ino blushed strongly and then she saw a hand shove Deidara away from the camera strongly. Sasori sat down in the seat Deidara was just sitting at and said, _"Ignore him. He's just a brother trying to ruin some kid's life." _Sasori on the other line sighed loudly.

"_I am… but it's my job!" _Deidara screamed as Sasori clicked the camera off.

Ino hung her head. "I want to kill him even more.. So, are you helping?" Ino tilted her head back to see Sasuke still looking at her and his phone at the same time.

"Rather not. I'll go back after school for Itachi to get this fixed. I have no intention for our friends to look at our phone and then suspect something is up," he said.

"Oh, I can't. I have to go shopping with the girls. The Halloween dance is coming up and I need my dress."

"Do you need me to come with you?" He asked.

Ino shook her head and said, "No thanks. But do you want to? You're not going to get mad and stuff are you?" she had a small smile on her face.

"It's fine. We'll get the stupid phones fixed and then I'll go with you shopping and all. I have a weird feeling that you won't be able to hold all the bags you'll be coming back with and all." he pushed her across the campus and toward her friends.

Ino looked over at the easy-fold crutches hanging at the side of her wheelchair. She quickly pulled them from underneath and then quickly unfolded them. Pushing herself out of the wheelchair was harder than she thought especially when she had to avoid feeling any sort of pain.

She stood on one leg and immediately felt pain surge up her right leg. Sasuke quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and said, "I won't allow you to do that." his voice was stern.

Ino pushed his hand away but she failed. "I'll be fine. I promise." his hand was tightly secured around her waist and he won't let go.

"Half of your promises are always fake," he said.

"This one won't be." she shoved at his hand stronger but it only tightened even more around her.

Sasuke sighed and then quickly unwrapped his arm around her waist. Ino dropped a few inches and quickly felt the pain. "How are you now?" he said with his arms crossed.

"I'm fine," Ino said weakly as she winced at the sudden pain. She pulled herself back into the wheelchair as beads of sweat began to appear at her forehead.

Sakura smiled. "So! We'll be going after school!"

"Can't really. I have to get my phone fixed." she held up her phone and then gave an innocent smile toward her.

Sakura reached her hand out and grabbed it. She took a glace at it and said, "It looks completely fine." she slid it open and then stared at the picture there. "What the hell?"

"I didn't do that! Deidara played a trick on us and I was going to go get it fixed today!" Ino reached a hand out to grab it out. She looked at the picture Sakura was looking at it and then blushed. Another picture of him without a t-shirt. He was on the bed just laying there and a book laying next to him. To Ino, it was quite a nice picture of him.

Sasuke rubbed her chin thoughtfully and said, "What person did Sasuke get?"

Sasuke began to put his phone away from her. "I don't know. You should find out yourself," he said with a small smile on his face. The bell rang for them to get to class quickly.

…...

Sakura jumped out of the building holding Hinata's and Tenten's hands. "We're going to go shopping for the dance." Ino came out of the school just behind them.

Tenten pulled her hand away. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I, Neji, and Lee are all going to a concert today. Hope you don't mind. Also I already got a dress. I got it yesterday by the way. See ya!" she waved a hand and then quickly ran over to Neji and Lee. Neji was in a car ready to drive them away.

Sasuke pushed Ino toward a limo. Ino waved her hand in the air. "Come on Hinata! Sakura! We have to stop by the mansion for a few minutes or so." she was quickly picked up by Sasuke and set on a seat.

Ino slid over on the seat and patted it for Hinata and Sakura to sit down next to her. "Hm? How's it going Ino? I heard of the trouble Deidara was causing you." Itachi looked at them from the mirror near the driver seat.

She gave him her phone. "Really? Could you fix it? Sasuke said you could and all. Just make sure you injure him somehow. I would but I really can't when I'm in the wheelchair and all." she gave a gentle smile.

Itachi held it up near his eyes. "I can fix it. After I drop you guys off at the mall. I'll get to it. Sasuke, do you want to give me yours?"

"Of course." Sasuke dug a hand into his pocket for a few seconds before lifting it to give Itachi his cell phone. Itachi's face turned into a smirk once he saw the first picture. He pocketed the two cell phones and then patted the pocket.

Ino rolled her eyes and then chatted with Hinata and Sakura for a few minutes before they all arrived a the mall. Ino was carried back to the chair. The door opened from behind and Ino was pushed out toward the back.

Sakura pointed at a store and said, "Lets check for dresses there first? Alright?" Ino nodded with no eagerness to say anything. She was only here for a dress and all.

'So.. Is Sasuke going to get a new suit and all or is he just going to attend in a plain dress shirt and all? Let me guess. Roll up sleeves and loose tie like all the teenage guys wear it these days.' She was shook away from her thoughts when she felt his warm hand brush against her neck. Shivers ran through her body for several seconds.

Sakura ran toward a red dress and held it up. "Isn't it just beautiful?" she asked happily. "Hm? Ino, why aren't you running all over the place and all and usually the one always going home with arms full of bags?"

"I'm kind of used to this.. I can only look at cloths and stuff from a distance and all…haven't really went shopping.. In a while too." she gave a smile toward Sakura.

Sakura's eyes were watery already. She knew how much Ino really loved to go shopping but in the position she was in at the time, she couldn't really move that well. "I'll.. Try this on.. In the mean time you guys should go find something.. And try it." she gave them a brave smile before moving toward a changing room.

Hinata grabbed a navy dress and disappeared into a dressing room. Ino looked up toward Sasuke. "Aren't you going to at least try something? Don't you need a new suit or something?" she looked over at a green dress with small ruffles toward the bottom of the dress. It had small, thin straps and then a small cut that went up the sides. Ino leaned over toward it and managed to grab it off the rack.

She turned around to see Sasuke leaning back and not really caring about what she was doing. Ino moved herself toward a changing room and then took off her top she was wearing. Then her jeans, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Slipping the dress on was tricky but Ino had managed to do it since she had many times of practice. She pressed the front of the dress and then reached her hand back to pull the zipper up. It only went up halfway.

"Sakura?" she said loudly.

"Changing room," came the response.

"Hinata?"

"I'm in the changing room Ino," was Hinata's soft and quiet response.

Ino took a deep breathe before saying, "Sasuke?"

"Hm? What? I'm outside," he said.

Ino took a sharp breathe and pushed her outside quickly. "Could you help me zip up? Please?" she pressed the front of the dress against her and quickly felt the dress tighten itself around her as the zipper was pulled up.

The seventh changing room was quickly swung open to reveal Sakura in a short pink dress. The sixth changing room slowly swung the door open to reveal Hinata in a dark blue dress. "So. I think your dress," she pointed at Ino's dress, "Is completely not you. I mean like, green? That's not your color. Get something more like you, like purple." a smile was on her face as she said it.

Hinata was looking at herself in the mirror. Sakura looked over at Ino. "I hate how your bra straps are showing."

Ino groaned. "I know!" she pointed a finger at herself. "I'm suppose to be giving the fashion advice here! Just because I was gone for a few years doesn't mean you can be the new Ino!" she sighed.

"Chill."

Ino pulled at the bra straps. "Anyway. Sakura, the dress is horrible on you. You're wearing pink. I told you think two hundred and forty two times. You're wearing pink and your hair is pink. I mean like that's such a no duh thing. You want to look like some light cherry or something? It's horrible for you. Take red.. Or something. Or like.. A super light pink if you want to." she crossed her arms over her chest. "In the mean time. I'm going to go find a strapless bra." She pointed a finger at Sasuke. "You're really not coming. When I scream is the time when you should come."

She quickly changed back into her regular cloths and then pushed herself into the bra section. "Oh yes Hinata. The dress is … kind of short. A lighter shade too. Not too light. Remember a regular dark blue. Not like black blue, which you have on now," she said and then pushed her away with a small smirk on her lips.

…...

Seriously. I'm taking a small break from "Caught" and all. I'm working on "The Boy next door" and.. "Wheelchair" just because I was expecting more.. I was going to do this crazy twist thing with "The Boy next door" and I though more ppl were going to read it. Anyway. READ AND REVIEW! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own naruto..**_

Ino returned quickly in a matter of at least half a hour. She had a strapless bra that she was eventually going to buy later on. The wheelchair was slowly making progress back to the dress area that Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura were all standing in.

Sasuke had changed into one of the dress shirts in the men section along with some simple dress pants. A tie was around the collar of his shirt.

Her friends were still in the dressing room or they were either trying on a different dress. Ino's eyes quickly caught a dark purple dress hanging on a cloths hanger loosely. She grabbed it quickly and placed it onto her lap.

"Be right back." she waved a hand in the air and then pushed herself to a dressing room. Taking off her shirt was much easier than before for unknown reasons. Ino quickly replaced her regular bra with the strapless bra she would obviously buy.

She pulled the purple dress over her head and then kept a hand on the front of the dress while she pushed herself out of the dressing room. Hinata was luckily outside looking at herself on a mirror. "Can you zip me up?" Ino wheeled over toward her and then felt her slightly warm hand quickly zip the dress up.

Sakura quickly appeared out of a dressing room and looked at her dress. She pulled at the side of it and then gave a small smile. "How about this dress?" The dress was a light pink. It was much lighter than her hair and it had some thick, fat straps that held it up on her shoulders. It ended a little above her knees.

"It's fine. Though.. You would really shine out in the whole dance and all," Ino said and then tugged at the bottom of Hinata's dress. "The dress is nice, Hinata. Really suits you and it shows off your arms." she looked at Hinata in the mirror. "Next step is legs."

"No!" Hinata said, her cheeks already blushing.

Ino held her hands together against her cheek. "Come on! You'll look really nice!" she said.

Hinata shook her head. "No!"

A hand stopped Ino from saying anything else. "Could you stand up? I want to see the full length of that dress," Sakura said as she pointed at the dress. She ran a hand over the waist of Ino's dress. "Wow.. It's really pretty.

"I know right! I picked it out!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's sentence.

Ino waved a hand toward Sasuke. "Help me up please." he walked closer to her without any further words. A small smirk was on his face. "I thought you already had these kinds of cloths in your mansion and all." she wrapped her hands around his neck. "You know. Dress pants and the shirt and tie."

She felt Sakura stand back and give a nod. "Turn around." she looked toward Sakura and turned around. "It's perfect for you!" Sakura clapped her hands excitedly together.

"I thought so."

Sasuke slowly leaned down so that Ino would be seated back on the wheelchair. "I never said I did own it. I haven't really went to these parties at all without a fight. I haven't went to one since fifth grade," he said.

"Oh," Ino said. "I didn't know." She felt Sasuke push the wheelchair into the dressing room and then left.

She quickly changed and then pushed herself out. Sakura was sitting on a chair with her thumb under her chin.

She pointed a finger at her and then at Sasuke. "You two are going together to the dance right?"

"I don't know. If I do have a date, Sasuke would have to stay with me all the time either way. I.. guess.. he's my date then.." Ino looked over at Sasuke.

He shrugged. "Sure, whatever." he sat down on a chair, a seat away from Sakura. Ino pushed herself toward Sasuke and then wrapped a hand around his tie.

"If you're going to be my date, you better look more handsome. A better look. Don't try to look too formal." she pulled him closer toward her and then pulled at his tie so that it loosened a bit and gave the cute bad-boy, 'I'm slacking off' look that Ino always loved.

"Oh! You look so nice like that!"

"Holy fuck… I hate it when she gets like that…" Sakura muttered and then crossed her arms over her chest.

Hinata sat on a chair next to her. "I guess.. I can agree."

Ino had her dress laying neatly on her lap and the strapless bra hiding underneath them.

"Let's just pay and get some shoes," Sakura said and then pulled at Ino's chair. "Come on Ino. Lets go pay and then go buy some shoes."

Ino was slowly pushed away toward the counter. She slowly placed the dress and the strapless bra on top of that onto the counter. The person behind it quickly said the price. Ino held up a credit card and was quickly given back the credit card along with the cloths she had bought.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata quickly paid and then left the store. Sakura pointed at a shoe store and quickly ran toward it. "Damn her… I would be running toward it if I could."

"Hm.." he bent down toward the small holder underneath her wheelchair and then placed both of their shopping bags underneath it. In exchange he took out her small, fluffy, and smooth pillow and handed it to her. "I'm pretty sure you have shoes that match the dress in your wardrobe. You just have to search."

"You're probably right anyway." she placed the pillow a little behind her head and then leaned toward one part of the wheelchair. She closed her eyes slowly and fell asleep.

Sasuke gave a gentle smile toward her as she slowly fell asleep quietly. He moved her toward the shoe store to see Sakura and Hinata already scattered checking out shoes.

Brushing the hair out of Ino's face was a sweet and cute gesture toward her. Sasuke slowly bent down and planted a small peck on her lips. Then on her cheek.

Her other friends were still searching for shoes to match their outfit. Sakura rounded the corner to see Sasuke just giving Ino a cute kiss. She took out her cell phone and took a quiet picture of it before walking back in humming and then taking the perfect shoes and then waving her hand toward Hinata who was politely sitting on a chair.

They both paid for the for shoes. The four of them all split into their ways and then arrived home quickly.

…...

"We're home.." Sasuke's voice said out quietly. Ino moved in the wheelchair seat a bit but not too much. He slowly slipped an arm around her legs and picked her up lovingly. 'Really.. such a beautiful girl…' he slid one of his fingers over her cheek. 'It's.. a shame everyone is after her..' he smirked when he found her grabbing the blankets and then covering herself.

…...

"DON'T RUN IN THE HALLWAYS!" Ino shouted as she poked her head out of the window to stop someone from running down the halls trying to catch one of their friends.

She sighed loudly and then wheeled back into the room. It was another student council meeting. People from two other schools were also coming to discuss the programs and trying to see if they could get ideas from each other an all. The high school festivals were going to start in March, but it took months of planning to get it all ready. The festival was were five schools and they always had some sort of competition with a huge prize for the winner.

Ino stood up from the wheelchair and then sat down on a seat next to Sasuke. Beside him was Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke were both competing for president of the student council for years and they always kept changing seats and all. But for today, they were both presidents.

"Good luck." Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke and gave him a hug. "I'll be right back."

It was already the third week of October. She was making excellent progress with the poison and she could walk for at least twenty minutes at the time. But usually, at night, the affect was way worse and she couldn't stand up for longer than two minuets.

Ino ran out of the door and then looked over at the door where student council clubs from other high schools were suppose to enter. She turned around and walked toward the girl's restroom. 'Hm….. Sasuke.. I really don't know why he keeps coming back into my mind…' she smiled dreamily and then pushed the bathroom door open.

Several minutes later she walked back out and looked around to see some of the Takiga student council walking toward her, or the student council room. They were all recognizable by their school's sign on a band that was used as an accessory.

Ino was only wearing hers around the rubber band around her ponytail. The president of the student council quickly gained up toward her and slammed a hand just a little bit in front of her to stop her from walking any further.

A hand reached toward her chin and held it. Ino tilted her head to see a dark haired boy with an alarmingly charming smile. "What a beauty…" he stroke a finger under her chin. They were all standing close to the door where the main room of the council was.

"What are you doing?" The door opened to see Sasuke. He had an angry look on his face and also an expression revealing that he would punch this guy if he must. He pulled at Ino's arm and Ino obeyed without any words.

The boy with dark hair bowed. "I am the president of the Takiga's student council. I was just talking to this wonderful beauty." he reached for the hand of Ino.

She moved away and pressed herself closer toward Sasuke. Apparently she was wearing a thin strapped tank top and a skirt and that only ended a two inches above her knee or so. The top was blue while the skirt was green. The belt around the skirt was black and it ended around a small silver heart. Inside the heart was small dots of green and blue.

The boy grabbed her hand back which made her body turn back toward him. He pulled at it a second time which led to Ino leaning onto the wall uncomfortably. Ino leaned back to avoid his hand that was reaching for her cheek. A hand rested on her cheek. Ino raised one of her hands and then slapped his hand away from her.

His own hand crept up below the bottom of her skirt as she swatted his hand away from her. In Ino's mind, it was like a large ringing red bell that was screaming in her head as his hand crept a few inches higher.

Sasuke pulled her back. He quickly saw the pained expression on Ino's face and quickly got her message. She placed her hands under her skirt to press it against her bottom so that it wouldn't show any thing.

He picked her up toward her wheelchair and then placed her onto it. "Really. Must someone like her sit in a place like that? She walks perfectly. Unless it's from what I think it's from." the dark haired boy smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back with hard eyes. "What do you think it's from?"

"The poison some person had injected. Of course I was told that first." he rubbed a finger under his own chin.

Ino was looking toward Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari while she hugged a purple pillow in her hands.

"Everyone except presidents and vice presidents of student councils stay." Temari stood up and walked toward a different room. A lot more people left the room quickly.

The dark haired boy looked over at Ino and said, "Maybe you should come visit our school sometime." he winked and then sat down on a different seat several yards from Ino.

"So, let's start," Sasuke said. He crossed his arms and looked over at one of the presidents.

Naruto was sitting in a chair next to him. He was looking over at the other presidents at silence. Ino leaned over in her wheelchair and then stared at the ceiling for several seconds before returning her view toward everyone around her.

At least a hour later, Ino was pushed out of the room by Sasuke. "Seriously? That was so boring! Why are you and Naruto even completing for that stupid president spot? That was the most boring meeting I've ever went to!" she pointed a finger at the door. "And that sick pervert!"

She clenched a hand tightly around her schoolbag and then pulled it over her shoulder. "Lets go back to class. Though I hate the fact that I have to be vice president.. Now I have to go to other high schools for no reasons at all…" Ino shook her head. "That's pathetic."

"So? It's something I care about," Sasuke said as he moved in front of the door that led to the library. It was free period.

Ino sat up in her chair and turned around. She pinched Sasuke's cheeks and gave a childish grin. "Really? Sasuke Uchiha cares?" Sasuke swatted at her hand away from him.

She giggled as he threw his book bag onto a nearby table. "So.. When is it my day to visit a high school? You said I have to pick up the stupid idea list right?"

"November something or so…"

Ino pushed her wheelchair over to Sasuke and gave him a childish smile once more. "Can I not go?" she looked over at his face. "You people assigned me to that stupid.. Pervert's school!"

"First of all his name is Kenta," Sasuke said.

Ino sucked her teeth. "Who gives a fuck about his god damn name?" she pulled her ponytail over her shoulder. "Anyway. At least I don't bother about his stupid name."

"Fine then. Tomorrows the dance. How about that topic?" he took a book off a shelf and opened to the first chapter.

"Really, I can't wait! I haven't been to a dance in like.. a while.. since well.. you know.." she clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Uhm…" he flipped over toward a page.

Ino poked his arm. "Why won't you talk? You're way to quiet!"

"I'm naturally quiet." he leaned back onto the chair.

Ino rested her head in her hand and then rolled her eyes. "You can get so boring some times.."

_**Here... eighth chapter... been .. really.. sulking alot lately... no reviews these days... T-T anyway... here.. I hope you enjoy this... um... and review.. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Ino woke up quickly when she heard the sound of footsteps walking closer and closer toward her. "Come on wake up Ino," Sasuke's voice said. She began to smile when she remembered what day it was.

"The Halloween Dance is today!" she threw her hands up. Sasuke yawned just as she said the idea. "What's so sleepy about the dance?" she frowned.

"Nothing." he stepped toward her in his t-shirt and sweatpants. Sasuke bent forward and then gave Ino a kiss on her forehead. He rubbed his thumb over it and said, "Just here to be your bodyguard, and date for tonight." Sasuke smirked and then pulled at Ino's right hand.

Ino slipped her feet toward the right side of the bed, where Sasuke was standing. She waved a hand and said, "You can leave now, I want some privacy."

Sasuke looked over at her before nodding and then taking a few steps back toward the door he had entered through. The door was swung open and he walked through it quickly. Just as he passed through the door and it was closed behind him, Sasuke looked over at the outfit that he had fount, but Ino had adjusted to her liking.

He smiled and then got dressed quickly before walking down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Itachi usually made breakfast and since he actually had the talent for it, it was edible, unlike someone's else.

Ino looked over at the door and then at the bathroom. She took slow steps toward it. It was near Halloween, which meant the poison would almost be completely gone forever.

A quick shower was needed and then a change of cloths. She quickly did both things and then walked downstairs slowly. "Hm? Ino." Itachi placed a plate of food in front of her. "Do you need me to drive you tonight?"

"No thank you, Itachi.." she picked up her fork and then poked it into a piece of fruit. "And.. thank you for the breakfast… I can't imagine what you have to do to go through all of Deidara's cooking." she laughed.

Several stomps were heard before Deidara appeared with his hair up, wearing a baggy t-shirt, and a pair of loose pants. "I heard that!" he pointed a finger at Ino and then at the food she was eating at. "At least I give effort in my cooking!"

Ino held up her fork and said, "It just doesn't come out edible and actually able to be delicious for once." she smirked when she heard Deidara come even closer toward her.

"Shut up! I'm trying to get something good to eat!" he looked up over at Itachi standing above him holding a plate of food. Deidara sat down on a chair and then held up a fork and spoon.

Itachi placed the plate down and watched as Deidara quickly ate everything off the whole plate. "He argues about his cooking and then eats mine so fast.." he shook his head.

"I want seconds!" Deidara said as he swallowed the last bite of the food. A second plate was placed in front of him by Itachi and then he ate it as fast as he ate the first.

"No comment," Sasuke said. He returned to his breakfast.

Ino looked over at Sasuke and then back at Deidara. "Yeah…. agreed." She quickly finished her breakfast up and then looked over at Sasuke who picked up his book bag. Ino picked up hers and then sat in the wheelchair in the living room. She felt him push her out toward the other bodyguards outside.

"Are we even going to do work today in class?" she bent back to look over at Sasuke's face.

He rolled his eyes at nothing in particular and said, "Of course not. The teachers are always lazy on events like this. They rather hang out with other teachers then actually teach. Teachers know when the students are never paying attention and you should know that teens don't pay attention on a event like this."

"Okay.. Don't have to give me a lecture on this.." she looked over at the limo door opening in front of her. Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as she was lifted into the limo.

Sasuke frowned at her. "That was not a lecture." Ino ran a hand through his hair and smirked.

"Sure, sure, whatever."

Sasuke looked over at her with a small smile on his face. He reached a hand behind the seat and ran his hand through her hair. Ino's head moved to the right instead.

"We're here," Kakuzu said. The limo stopped and then Sasori left the limo to take out Ino's wheelchair again. Sasuke quickly and slowly placed Ino onto her wheelchair and then waved the limo off.

Sakura was the first to run to them. She took a hold of Ino's hands and began to literally jump up and down. "Lee asked me to be his date! Lee asked me to be his date!"

"What did you say?" Ino looked over at Sakura with happy eyes.

Hinata walked slowly over towards Ino and said, "Sorry about Sakura, because of that question Lee just asked she's over energetic.." a small smile played at her lips.

"Like Naruto," Sasuke said and then rolled his eyes.

"Naruto?" Hinata's face flushed a dark shade of red. "He.. asked me out yesterday to the dance …"

Ino clapped her hands together. "I'm so happy for you! Come give me a hug!" Hinata bent down a bit to give Ino a hug.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto across the campus. "Are you serious?"

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Ino pressed a hand against Sasuke's mouth. "He doesn't know what he's talking about Hinata."

Hinata nodded. "Anyway, since nothing is really going to happen today, they're not taking attendance which means that I get to go to my hair appointment. Do you mind Sasuke?"

"Not at all," he said, already knowing where she wanted to get her hair done.

…...THE DANCE…...

Ino was ready. Her beautiful flowing dress was on her and it perfectly hung around her curves. She had dramatic silver hoops around her ears, purple flats to go along with it since she preferred them rather than heels, and completely no make up at all! 'I don't need makeup,' she thought to herself as she looked over at her hair again.

Maria, her hair stylist had completely made the perfect curls that wasn't too tight and they were loose and natural. No chemicals at all. The curls were made so that it didn't really look that much like curls but it fitted perfectly with the whole entire outfit.

"Are you done yet?" a hand reached out to touch the soft curls and then it moved over to her shoulder.

Ino looked at the mirror to see the person behind her was Sasuke. She threw her hair over her shoulder, smiled, and then turned around. "Now I'm done," she said.

A wheelchair was pushed in front of her. "Just in case the poison worsens tonight. You'll have something to sit on." Ino looked over at it and hesitated before sitting on it. She moved her curls around so that it would be around her and then pointed at the stairs.

"How are you going to get me down that?" it took a while. But they got her down on the first floor.

Ino laughed when she finally was on the first floor instead of the second. "That was so funny! Didn't you people think of making me stand up, pulling the chair down the stairs, and then letting me sit back on it? You guys are so dumb!" As she continued to laugh everyone looked over at Deidara who was telling them to do what while everyone else was thinking of the idea.

"Eheheheheh…" he rubbed the back of his head as everyone stepped closer toward him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then pulled Itachi toward the limo. "Can you drive us? I don't really.. Trust anyone else's driving too much."

"Sure." Itachi took a step back and grabbed his jacket before slipping it on and then walking toward the limo outside.

Within ten minutes, they were at the dance.

Sakura and Hinata were inside waiting for the pair when they both arrived. "You finally came!" Sakura said. She pointed at the wheelchair. "I thought you were standing."

"In case the poison spreads.."

"Right… Oh hey! Lee is over there! I'm going to go dance! See you, Ino!" she waved a hand toward Ino and then ran over to Lee waiting for her to come to him.

Hinata waved politely over at Naruto who was just a few meters away. "Sorry, Ino. But I have to go," she said and then slowly but happily walked over toward Naruto.

Ino watched as two of her best friends went to dance. 'Too bad I won't ever be able to do that…' she sighed and then looked over at Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't even looking at the people dancing at all. He was texting somebody.

Ino pulled her hair in front of her and then took out her cell phone, which she hid in the wheelchair.

….

_From: Ino Yamanaka_

_To: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Subject: Who?_

_Who are you texting to?_

…_._

_From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_To: Ino Yamanaka_

_Subject: Re:Who?_

_Does it really matter who I am texting?_

…_._

_From: Ino Yamanaka_

_To: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Subject: Re:Re:Who?_

_Yes. You do actually. Because I'm completely bored here and my fucken bodyguard won't even talk to me, rather even look at my face!_

…_._

_From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_To: Ino Yamanaka_

_Subject: Re:Re:Re: Who?_

_Now wouldn't it just be awkward if I just stared at you? Usually if I look at you, you're squirming._

…_._

Ino pointed a finger at Sasuke. "I do not squirm when you look at me!" Sasuke turned his head away from the cell phone in his hands to stare at her. "Okay.. Maybe a little," she said when she felt his intense glare.

….

_From: Ino Yamanaka_

_To: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Who?_

_I was just wondering… why are we even texting when we can just talk to each other? You're just a few decameters away from me._

…_._

_From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_To: Ino Yamanaka_

_Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Who?_

_That's not I want to hear, Ino. Was I right about the staring thing? You squirmed._

…_._

_From: Ino Yamanaka_

_To: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Who?_

_You were right._

…_._

"Good that you admit it.." he turned back to the phone but he looked up when a slow song began to play. "Hn? Do you want to dance? Since you're still complaining." he held out a hand.

She looked over at him before accepting it and standing up. Sasuke brought her over toward the dance floor. Ino leaned into Sasuke when they danced slowly.

Ino looked up over at Sasuke when he pulled her closer. She pressed herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hn? What?" was the first thing Sasuke said when she did wrap her arms around his neck.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Really?" she rested her head on his shoulder for several minutes before lifting it up again.

Sasuke looked down at her. They were so close from each other and they both knew they felt an attraction to each other. Sasuke and Ino leaned in at the same time.

Sasuke's phone rang just as their mouths were both near each other. He looked over at the phone and then pressed a button. When he looked back over at Ino she was back in her wheelchair and she was hugging her purple pillow in her hands. "I want to go home," she said.

Twenty people charged into the room where the dance was at. All were wearing a black mask, concealing their face away from everyone. "Who here is Ino Yamanaka?" one of then yelled at the crowd.

Sasuke looked down at Ino. She stood up and said in a clear voice, "I am."

…...

_**So.. um yeah... I kind of slacked off on this one.. because... I was thinking of another story I have in mind that I want to release.. oh yes. here is the ninth chapter of... "Wheelchair" I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Everything was way too fast for Ino to see. One of them walked over quickly and grabbed her hand so suddenly. Dragging her out was much easier since she wasn't even expecting it, but what made it even more uncomfortable was the fact that the man reached his hand up and then touched her cheek. "How beautiful." the creep reached down toward her waist to pull her even closer.

Ino reached up a hand and grabbed the neck of the man holding her and the other person next to him. She threw them hard, across the hall and then back against the wall. "Who- what are you?" one of them gasped out when they felt her enormous strength.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka!" She threw a punch toward one of the men and then kicked one.

When she was finally done, she turned around to see several gunmen with their guns all out ready to shoot her if they must. Ino gave an urgent look over at Sasuke, who quickly caught it and then punched the head of one of them. All of the guns were pointed at him.

Ino lifted her leg high into the air and then kicked most of them. Several turned back slightly injured but still able to aim perfectly.

Deidara ran in through the door. All of the guns pointed at him rather then Ino. "I'm just here.. to.. oh hey, look chips." he walked over to the table casually and then picked up several pieces of chips off the table before stuffing it into his mouth.

The rest of Akatsuki entered through the door with their guns already out. Several bullets were shot toward them while the rest was sent toward either the crowd, Sasuke, or Ino.

Ino caught one as it flew pass her ear. She threw it back with more strength than she used with the punch that she punched several people with. It hit someone in the knee. "Sorry," she said to the man in a monotone.

Ten minutes passed with people fighting, hitting, punching, any other way they could harm each other trying to kill Ino. Until it was all over, people were either unconscious or tied up by the Akatsuki.

She looked around at the floor and kicked a knocked out man in the cheek gently before saying, "I want to go home." Ino sat down back onto her wheelchair and ignore all of the looks she was receiving. "Don't eat the food here, Hidan. It's rude." she looked over at him and then pushed herself outside into the air.

A jacket was neatly handed over to her. She looked back to see Itachi. "Thank you," she said and then wrapped herself in it.

"I'll bring you back home." Sasuke followed behind Itachi as the car door was opened up for Ino. Sasuke lifted Ino up and then placed her onto one of the comfy seats as he picked up the wheelchair and stuffed it into the trunk. 'Friday today, Saturday tomorrow.'

…...

Ino woke up from the sun's rays, once again. She sat up in her bed to see herself in her bra and underwear. A figure moved near her bed. "What are you doing here?" she screamed at Sasuke. He was sitting in a chair just beside her bed.

She gathered all of the blankets around her and then pressed it against herself.

"Hn. Oh right. I forgot to leave." he covered his face again with his hands and then rested his head on the bed.

Ino twisted her feet into the blankets and kicked at his head. "What the hell! Get out!" she kicked him harder.

He didn't move an inch. "Screw this." he stood up and looked at her form before walking into his room.

Ino walked over toward the bathroom to take a fast bath before changing her cloths. "I have a headache.." she threw herself toward the bed again and then closed her eyes for several minutes, she fell asleep instead of a small rest.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Ino? Are you alright?" a voice said.

Ino mumbled something and then turned around in the bed so that she was facing the other direction.

"Wake up. It's noon," the voice said.

She pushed a hand out as an attempt to say, 'Leave me alone.' she twisted around in her bed to look up at the face. She saw Deidara.

"It's noon," he repeated, "Are you still feel like sleeping? Are you sick?" he pressed a hand against her forehead.

Ino turned over toward him and said in a soft voice, "My feet feel numb and I feel so weak.." she grabbed the blankets around her and pulled it up.

Deidara had a concern look on his face as he looked at her. "I'll.. bring you your lunch and you can stay in bed for today." he gave her one last look and then ran back down the stairs.

Instead of staying in her bed like a good girl should do when she's sick, she walked over to the bathroom to take a bath. A few ten minutes later she walked back out in some pants, but still in her bra. She slipped a robe over her and then began to walk back toward the bed to dig under its blankets again.

The pants were a light shade of red while her robe was it's plain, pale purple. Her pants she was wearing were also tight, but not too tight, and it ended a little above her knees.

She slipped under the blankets and fell asleep for a minute or so before being woken up by a very frantic Deidara. "Wake up! Eat lunch and then go to sleep!" he shook Ino up and then pointed at the food.

When he noticed her bra he covered his eyes and said, "At least wear something a little more appropriate for me? How about it?"

"Shut up, you fucken god damn son of a bitch." she pointed at the food and said, "Who made it?"

"Itachi," was Deidara's simple answer. He looked at the food carefully as she took a spoonful of soup before drinking it.

She looked over at it, surprised. "Hey, this isn't that bad." she took another spoonful and then placed it into her mouth.

"Good.. no sleeping medicine.. no.. other.. shit." he left the room as quiet as he could.

After Ino was done, she began to slowly fall asleep again.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The doorbell rang downstairs. Sasuke and Deidara made a run for it trying to beat the other at just opening the door. Sasuke jumped over several couches as Deidara skipped the whole grand staircase and just jumped over the side and then began to run.

As expect Deidara slowed down when he smelled the scent of the food coming from the kitchen and decided to trash the kitchen instead.

Sasuke opened the door to see Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji all together and ready to come in with flowers and gifts.

He held up a finger and said, "One second." and then slammed the door in their face. In the meantime he went to talk to Deidara. "Are.. visitors allowed?"

"I thought you didn't invite anyone today." he grabbed a piece of food off a dish and stuffed it into his mouth.

Itachi's hand came flying out of nowhere to punch the food, rather than slap, the food out of Deidara's hand. "That's not for you. That's Sasuke's lunch." he turned around back toward the stove and began to stir something.

"Thanks." Sasuke picked up the tray of food and ate a bit before placing it back down onto the table. He pointed at the door behind him and swallowed the food. "Does that mean I can bring them in?"

Deidara nodded.

He walked out of the room and opened the door to see all of his friends scattered. Some looking at trees, flowers, the porch, or just sitting around eating, or looking at clouds. "Come in," he said and then gestured them all into the mansion.

"Where's Ino's room?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't say anything but just walk up the grand stairs toward Ino's room. He pushed the door open with his left hand and watched as all of his friends rushed in to see Ino. Naruto stopped, gave him a cheeky smile and then walked into the room.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued into the room. Of course Ino had woken up. All of the loud noise could have woken anyone up.

Flowers were placed around her bed and so were gifts. "Maybe I should have let three people in at a time," he muttered to himself and then covered a hand over Naruto's mouth, which was being the most noisy out of everyone.

Ino covered herself with her robe once again and then fell back to sleep.

"Shut up," Sasuke said sternly and then looked at everyone who was staring back at him. "If you're going to visit Ino, you have to be much quieter. And only three people in at a time. Shikamaru and Choji will go first." he watched as everyone else filed out quietly. 'Annoying…'

All of the visits ended quickly since Sasuke had limited all of their time trying to get everyone out as soon as possible. As soon as everyone had left, Sasuke walked back to Ino's room to pick up the tray of food leftover that she didn't eat and then walking back downstairs.

Ino woke up a little after Sasuke left. 'I don't want to.. Stay in bed..' she stood up and then walked down the grand staircase just so she could instead rest her head on the couch.

She laid down on the couch. Her hands were pressed together and near her chest while her feet were slightly bent, her right leg under her left. She had her hair down so it wasn't really in the way with the ponytail.

'Ino is sleeping all over the place again. Bed, car, couch, next is kitchen..' he picked him up, bridal style, and began to bring her up to her room again.

Unluckily, she didn't want to be in bed. She kicked up her blankets at Sasuke. Ino didn't say anything, she just took off her robe, leaving her in pants and a bra, and then just fell asleep. "Go away," she said a little after several minutes.

But seriously, a guy staring at her, and the fact that she's wearing a bra makes it even more awkward. "Leave Sasuke, or I'm going to get the impression that you're a pervert and you're just staring at me.." she had her eyes closed as she said it.

A hand was suddenly placed over her mouth, Ino's eyes opened wide and she frantically grabbed Sasuke's hand next to her. Except it wasn't there, instead Sasuke was fumbling with his gun, trying to reload it to shoot the guy.

Unlike the brave Ino just a day before, Ino bit the hand and then stumbled out of the bed since her feet were feeling even more numb than that morning.

"Fuck this!" Sasuke just threw the gun onto the ground and then punched the guy in the face. The man stumbled back before taking out another gun and shooting like crazy at everything in the room.

Sasuke was on the floor beside Ino waiting for some kind of help to come. Ino handed him a knife, her hands were shaking. He looked at her for a minute before looking up and then throwing the knife at the man's heart.

It didn't stab the heart, instead it stabbed something else. Ino covered her head with her hands and when she heart the sound of the knife meeting it's target, she began to slightly shake.

She looked up toward him and said, "Can.. I sleep somewhere else tonight?" she grabbed the edge of the blanket and then gave him a hug.

Sasuke never really noticed that he was hugging Ino, who happened to be wearing a bra and small pants.

Deidara and Itachi walked into the room casually. Hands in their pockets, and a bored expression on their face. Itachi grabbed the man's feet while Deidara grabbed the man's head and hands. They both hauled him out together.

"Do you.. Think I killed him?" Sasuke asked.

Ino shrugged. "I don't know.. Can I sleep in your room?" she asked with a small hint of happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, sure." he looked around before closing the balcony door and then making his way toward his room. Sasuke opened the door for Ino. She quickly ran into the room with her robe close to her. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, this Monday, you'll be visiting schools. Remember? The list of course."

Ino was already laying down on his bed. Sasuke looked closely at Ino, he trailed his eyes from his feet all the way toward her face. '…' was all he could think.

"I don't like that idea of me going.. Can't you just come with me and leave Naruto to the people that are visiting our school?"

She slipped under the covers and then looked over at him as he walked in her direction towards her. "I can't." he looked over at the balcony and then picked up a big lock from his desk.

He walked towards it and then pressed the lock around the handles of the lock. "Someone is going to have to beat the door down to get through," he said and then smirked.

"By the way.. Why were you messing around with the gun?"

"I wasted all of my bullets yesterday. I needed to load it up again but I didn't have the right bullets," he said through clenched teeth.

Ino began to laugh. "I know. I just wanted to say that to get you angry. Anyone would really."

Sasuke was over her in a second. He was standing near the bed, arms crossed, and a frown on his face. Ino made no mention to try ignoring it. Well she did actually, a happy smile was on her face while she closed her eyes and fell into a small rest.

She needed it anyway. "By the way," she began. "Do you mind getting my roses for me? I won't dare to leave those beautiful things alone in my room," she said with a smirk on her face.

She sat up and then looked over at Sasuke until he did move and began to walk over toward the door.

'I got him wrapped around my finger… he is my bodyguard. He can't really disobey me.. Until I agree with him.'

…...

_**I know. Not the best I've ever done, but I'm stressed out right now, You can't really blame me and all. Oops ignore spelling errors in this A/N anyway. I hope you enjoy it... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own naruto.**_

A teal halter top with skinny jeans, and a pair of cowgirl boot, the outfit she was definitely going to wear to the stupid high school she needed to go today. She opened the bathroom door and peeked her head outside, outside stood Sasuke Uchiha, still changing.

Pink blush began racing up her face. Even though he was her bodyguard, she never could still stand the idea of Sasuke without his shirt even on. One thing is for sure, he must have one hot body with all of the workouts he had to do.

Someone's hand landed on the other side of the door. His body blocking the door from moving. "You can come out now, Ino," Sasuke said and then pushed himself off of it.

The door slowly opened to reveal Ino in her outfit. "You don't mind, do you?" she looked at herself in the mirror and then touched her hair, fixing it into its high ponytail.

"I don't care," he said. "As long as you get that list." he clenched a fist and then touched her ponytail gently. "We have a car set up for you when you arrive and it could bring you there, and if you're not back by nine with the list, I'm coming after you," he said.

Ino stomped her feet childishly. "I don't trust the fucken driver of that car! Can't you just go with me?" she placed one of her hands on Sasuke's arm.

"I don't trust Naruto," he said and then pulled his book bag up.

The blonde didn't say anything, instead she touched the end of her ponytail once more to make sure it was perfect and then felt someone pull at her arm. "Come on, Ino. Let's go," Deidara said. He entered the room a few seconds after Sasuke had left to check the area.

"Oh, yes." Ino pulled at her bag and then left the room quietly.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino waved a hand out of the door and then looked at the driver in front of her. She gasp from the shock and then covered her mouth, inching back a few inches. The voice chucked, "What? Surprised to see me?" he wiped a hand under his chin. The Takiga student council president sat down in the front seat, driving the car.

"What are you doing here?" Ino's hand grasped onto the handle of the car. It was locked. Her fingernails dug into the seat of the car.

"Nah ah, you shouldn't do that. This car isn't mine you know, and Sasuke Uchiha came running to our school to ask for one of their students to drive, and I'm a student." he pointed at himself and then smirked when the car rounded into the parking lot.

Ino's fingernails had dug right through the fabric of the seats and she was hanging on right there. "Come on now, sweet," the president said, obviously up to something. He reached a hand toward her and then gave her a harsh pull, completely making her move out of the car.

Her body was stiff at his touch. The president smirked and then shoved her into one room and then left.

The whole room enclosed on her and then a metal machine flipped up from the side, pointed a needle toward her, and then injected the liquid in it toward her arm. Several metal arms came and pinned her toward a white board.

Claps were heard as the president walked into the room, his hands were also clapping, and a satisfying smirk on his face. "Well done, I had several days to make this, never had a test run, and it works," he said, and then bowed. More claps were heard.

"Get down from here!" Ino shouted and then bent one of her knees, trying to at least get some kind of shot toward him. Her body felt numb, numb like all of the energy was just sucked completely out of her. It was hard for her to move her limb at all. 'It feels like.. I need to go to sleep.. The feeling.. But you can't..' she felt the bars on her hand and feet loosen as she hung her head down toward the floor.

A strong hand caught her just as her body limply fell over. "Caught you," he said and then threw Ino over his shoulder. Ino felt her body being tossed over and her ponytail hanging over. Kenta lifted Ino's halter top a little up and then placed a hand on her thigh as he walked out of the door.

"Stop.." Ino said slowly as she was thrown on a bed that just seemed to be in one of the dorms, supposable Kenta's dorm. She used all of her strength to thrust her hand out to stop him from advancing. "Stop!"

"It doesn't matter. He ordered me to do whatever I want with you, as long as it breaks you inside," he said, and smirked a evil smirk once again. Kenta shoved down onto the bed and trailed his hand up her leg.

Helplessness, the worse feeling Ino had ever felt in her life, along with fear of course. No energy in her, would also be the worse feeling. She rolled over in the bed and then shut her eyelids tightly. 'This can't be happening to me again! Not again!' Kenta's hand reached up toward her hair to pull the rubber band out, setting all of her blonde hair free.

Kenta's hand crept even further up Ino's skirt as the other hand slowly worked on the tie that was keeping her top on.

Somehow, just somehow, Ino had all of the courage to look at the window and then jumped off of the bed, running straight for it. 'I'm not letting it happen again! I didn't do anything about it last time.. This time I am!' her hands flew over her face just as the glass shattered. Just as it all passed and she felt the air pass near her, she pressed a hand onto her skirt.

A breathless attempt at screaming was made, no result could have even been heard. 'I'm.. this time.. I might actually die.. at least I don't have to suffer anymore..' it felt like seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years to her, but she fell down to gently land into a pair of arms.

"Why are you crying?" the voice said. His arms cradling Ino in his arms.

Her body jolted up, the poison already gone. "What?" she incautiously said and then remembered it. "No nothing, it's nothing." a small breeze hit the pair, making Ino realize the wetness on her face. She wiped at it and then turned toward the entrance.

"What the hell? Why are you arresting me? One touch and that bitch cries?" Kenta screamed and then tried to point a finger toward her.

Handcuffs held him still. A familiar blonde and Itachi stood before him. Deidara hissed, "That so called bitch is my sister!" he kicked Kenta, who bent down from the pain.

"Dead," Ino whispered.

"What?" Sasuke voice said, making her move away from her thoughts. "Your friends are waiting outside the gates, they insist on skipping school when you weren't back," he said softly, his voice calm and a little nice at the same time.

Ino looked up at him for a split second before slowly stepping forward and then giving him a meaningful hug. Sasuke's body was stiff for the first few seconds but it loosened to give Ino a hug back.

She slowly turned and made her way toward her friends, her special bodyguard following her and study her form from behind. 'She was at the verge of death," he thought, 'and she wanted it to happen.'

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino, her footsteps made almost no noise as she headed up toward Sasuke's room. Just as a soft click was heard Sasuke placed his spoon down and said, "She almost wanted to die today." the sentence made Deidara almost spit the soup he was drinking at the moment out at Itachi.

Itachi backed from the table but stayed seated in his seat. Deidara turned the other direction and waited a few seconds before swallowing all of the soup down his throat. "What?" he cried.

"I said," he repeated, "Ino fell from the building today, at the time, she wanted to die from it." he picked up his fork and began to eat again.

"How can you still eat?" Deidara punched the fork out of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke's eyes turned a red color as he stared at Deidara. "I can't do anything about that! As hard as I try I can't change it!" he brought the bowl and then drank all of the soup out of it quickly.

Deidara's eyes were a mix of worry and angriness. "What?"

"She's been suffering for three years! Rape, death, and violence! She's seen death, she's been raped, and she's been involved with violence. It's going to be time," he muttered and then stood up from the chair. "Please excuse me," he said, and then began to make his way toward the staircases.

He slowly slid the door open to his room. Ino was on his laptop, searching the net for something. Apparently she was almost ready for a bath, she carefully closed the lid of laptop and then walked over toward the bathroom.

Her footsteps made almost no noise at all.

Sasuke knew it was wrong, but he had to know what was on her mind. He flipped the laptop up, but there was nothing, the screen was blank. He furiously moved the mouse toward the history tab, but everything was deleted. 'Damn her!' he slammed the lid down and then threw himself onto his bed.

'How am I suppose to protect her when I don't even know that much about her past life?' he clenched a fist, tightly. He held two hands behind his head and then heard the door open to his right.

"Hello," the angelic voice said and then made her way toward Sasuke. "Sorry if I worried you earlier.." she laid down onto bed and then turned herself toward Sasuke.

"It's fine," he looked at her and then traced the place where tears were once falling at. "I know what you were thinking earlier.. It's wrong." he placed a hand under her chin.

"I know.. I can't help it… you understand me don't you? I've been suffering all this time! I can't take it!" she crept closer toward him.

He pulled her closer toward him. "I'm going to help you.. Help you find out whose behind all of this.." he leaned down to give Ino a long, loving, peck on her lips.

Ino leaned back, shocked, but then leaned back for another longing kiss. Sasuke turned over, pinning her so that her back was on the bed. "You don't know how long I've been waiting, waiting for just one kiss from you," he muttered and then leaned in for another kiss. No hesitation, they both wanted that kiss.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Runway meeting.. No wait! It's today! Get ready!" Deidara shouted and then opened the door toward Sasuke's room.

The pair had both fallen asleep in each other's embrace.

Ino slid over on the side on the bed and then stepped out onto the side of it. "I'll see you later then, Sasuke," she said and then smiled. Her legs dangled from the bed. The dark haired male looked as Ino made her way toward his bathroom, followed by a soft _click_.

A few minutes later she walked out and then out of the door. "Get into the car!" he heard Deidara shout at his sister. The sound of a car drove off into the distance.

…...

"Ten minutes til runway!" a voice called out backstage. In a pretty purple chair, Ino sat on it. Several make-up artists stood around her huddled, making the last touches.

All of them moved away, one of them looked at her face and said, "Truly beautiful, we did a fine job this time, guys." one of the women there placed a successful hand on her hip and then smiled. "Today's the day, Ino."

Ino stood up in her dress and then began to weave her way through all of the other models in the area. For unknown reasons, she was the only model that wasn't in a small click, hanging out with the others and having fun backstage.

"You're first, Ino!" one of them said and gave Ino a small push to get her to walk down the runway.

Ino, like a professional, moved her body the correct way to attract attention as the cameras flashed and the tape recorders move into her direction. Deidara stood down near one of the seats and gave her a brilliant smile as she passed by. Next to him was the rest of Akatsuki, their guns drawn, just pointing to the ground.

Ino struck a pose quickly and then turned around stiffly toward the other side to quickly avoid a silent bullet, one that made no noise as it flew into the air and trying to aim its target.

The next time Deidara saw Ino, he was more careful about the area than ever before.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke looked around twice, toward the bathroom, and then clipped a small tracking device onto the end of his shirt, if he was going somewhere with Ino, his brother had to know where.

A hand of his moved toward a small box, and then opened it. Several keys were inside, parts of the house, where the rooms were, and everything. Labels connected to the end of each of the keys, saying which room it was.

Thirty two rooms in all, mansion from top to bottom.

Just looking at the keys always would give him the exact amount on it, so that's what he did. 'A keys missing!' he slammed the box down and then ran over to the bathroom. "Get out here, Ino!" he punched at the doors.

There was no answer, just complete silence.

He pressed his ear against the door to hear the water running, but other then that there was no other movement. 'What key was it..? Second box, third key is.. Roof!"

No hesitation at all, that was what he was taught, so he ran to the door, busted it open instead of twisting the doorknob in perfect timing to see Ino. "Ino!" he called out toward her.

Her white-blonde hair whipping in the air, she turned around a weird smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke took a step closer toward her.

She placed a foot at the edge of the area, almost as if she was just going to jump right off, and then die. "Don't you already know?" she wrapped a finger around one of her golden strands.

Sasuke walked several more inches toward her. "So all of those kisses meant nothing to you?" he ran a hand through his hair and then looked back at her.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry for this then," she said, and then? Ino Yamanaka jumped off the mansion.

Just wanting to end her suffering, with no hesitation, and only caring to end her suffering, but it will begin another's.

…...

_**Yep.. at 6:00 AM I finished this chapter. Sure, yeah, whatever, it's killing me cause I need sleep, but it's a regular thing for me. and the fact that I have to study for the science test and finish my homework makes it even more worse... xD but I like doing stuff last minute, really motovates me. whatever you spell it.. bleh.. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Sasuke already knew that her senses were shut down just looking at her. She wouldn't be able to hear him call out to her, so? What did he do? He ran after her of course, he was ordered to save her, and if he must, sacrifice himself. He was taught that his life would always be worth less than the others would ever be.

His two strong arms wrapped around Ino, to turn her around so that he would rather much be in the bottom part to feel the impact rather than Ino.

He saw black, but that was the last thing he might ever see.

…...

"Where are they both? It's twelve-thirty and they're both not seen anywhere!" Deidara shouted, and then walked quickly across the hall to another set of rooms that he didn't check yet. "Hm?"

Itachi paced toward him and said, "Continue checking!" he pulled a door open and then slammed it back. He took out a phone and dialed a number on speed dial. "Ino's missing, Kisame! Get the group and get here!" he moved his phone to his left hand and then pressed it to his ear.

"_Uhm.. Should I bring Samehada?" _Kisame asked on the other line.

"Just get your ass over here," Itachi said, quickly, and then shoved his phone down into his pockets.

Itachi checked his phone once more. "What the.." he began to look at his phone and walk in one direction just as a map popped up on his cell phone screen.

"Wait!" Deidara shouted, and followed after him as Itachi began to run. He pulled a doorknob out and then climbed onto the roof, as Itachi had done. 'It's the roof.. Don't tell me..' he looked at Itachi that was holding his phone out and then holding it out toward the edge of it.

"Oh," was the words that left Itachi's lips. "There they are," he said as he looked over at the edge of the roof. He took out his cell phone once again. "Yes, I need two ambulances. Huh? Two people. I don't care if they're only two people bring two ambulances here!" he cut the call and then placed one foot over the edge.

Deidara was already running, running off the side. "Come on!" he shouted, and then jumped over the age. 'I hope.. They're still alive..'

…...

"Oh my god! Did you hear? Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka are both in the hospital, apparently one of them went over the roof and the other wanted to save them.. Harsh huh?" a girl whispered as she passed Hinata along with her friend.

A small squeak escaped her lips and then slowly walked back toward her other friends to tell them about what she had just heard. "Did you hear?" Hinata said in a low voice just as she found them.

"Hm? What Hina?" Sakura asked, and then took out her cell phone, and then hit a speed dial number. "Ugh! This is the nineteenth time I've called her and she won't answer her cell!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you.." Hinata fiddled with her fingers and began to say, "I heard some girls say that Sasuke and Ino are both in the hospital.. One of them jumped over the roof.."

A sharp gasp was heard from Sakura and then some muttering from the rest of her friends. "I gotta go see her!" she exclaimed and then threw her book bag on the floor over her shoulder.

"You can't! That would be skipping class!" Naruto grabbed her arm, stopping her.

Kiba looked at Naruto surprised. "Wow.. You just said something smart! Like something Neji would say!" he looked at the corners of his eyes as Neji stopped walking toward the building.

Sakura pushed him off and shouted, "I don't care! My best friend might die and you assholes are just going to stand here?" she pointed at all of them, and then felt several other people behind her.

"You're right, we should go.. And what will out excuse be?" Neji's voice said from behind.

"Pssh we still need an excuse? We'll just go! Who cares if it's one absent on out report cards!" Sakura ran off toward the gate to push it open and then start running toward the nearest hospital. The hospital that Ino always went to for help with her legs and such. She knew exactly where she was going and she knew everyone else was following after her.

…...

"Ino Yamanaka!" Sakura screamed at the person behind the counter quickly.

The nurse pointed at the elevator and said in a patient voice, "Room D9." she flipped through the files and then noticed the rush of ten other teenagers run pass her. She placed a hand in front of the one in the orange shirt and said, "All of you are visiting Ms. Yamanaka?" a sign of sadness was on her face, "You can't all go in at one time. Please at least three, and that's it, the rest of you will stand outside or sit in the chairs outside of her room." she placed several files down and then looked at the computer screen.

Surprisingly, Shikamaru was the first to arrive at the door, but he stopped just as his hand rested on the doorknob. "Aren't we suppose to bring flowers to her? She likes flowers," he simply stated.

Neji sighed. "Now? Now you are telling all of us this?" he walked back toward the elevator and said, "I'll be back in at least ten minutes, and I'm not buying flowers for the rest of you." a small beep was heard as the door opened.

Shino rested his hand on the doorknob and then twisted it. Just as he pulled the door, a face came into few and a hand on the other side to stop the door from moving. "Shino," Shino said, stating his name.

"Come in," the person said from behind the door. The door pushed open to reveal Deidara, Ino's older brother. He was usually around her or it was Sasuke.

Two hospital beds were on opposite sides of the room. One on the left, the other on the right. On the left was Ino, her blond, long hair spread around her and a vase or roses placed near her, on the table. A purple blanket was laid over her, up to her neck. Sasuke was laying on another bed, no blanket was on him, bandages all over him, and then a cell phone was the only thing on the table near Sasuke.

Just a cell phone. Nothing else at all. Cell phone.

The first thing Shino noticed when he entered the room was the size of the room, along with all of the people in black suits around it. "Sorry, I had to skip school to come, I forgot to bring at least some flowers," Shino said, and then bowed slightly at Deidara before walking further into the room near Sasuke's bed.

Itachi stood near it, his eyes close, and deep in his own thoughts. He rubbed his hands around his temples and then sat down on a chair.

Sakura quickly walked into the room, along with Hinata and Tenten, and then made her way across the room, toward Ino. She brushed her hand through Ino's hair twice before looking up at Deidara and saying, "Where was she when you found her?" Hinata's eyes shone a sad look as she looked at Ino's body.

"Over the roof," he answered, quickly, and then took a look at his cell phone once more, just like everyone of the bodyguards were doing.

Tenten slapped her forehead. "No really? Where over the roof?" she asked carefully and then felt the petal of one of the roses in the vase.

"Uh.. tree.. top of the tree.. she fell into the garden.. though she did injure her legs again.." he sighed and then looked across the room, over at the supposed protector of his little sister. 'Hope they're both going to be alright.'

"Hello, sorry to be of bother," a voice said, and then the head of Neji Hyuga walked into the room. A big bouquet of pale roses packed with a purple clear paper around it.

Tenten pointed at them with narrow eyes. "Doesn't roses mean love or something?" a small spark of jealousy in her eyes.

"No, pale roses mean friendship," Deidara answered, quickly. Everyone looked at him weirdly, thinking 'How the hell does he even know this?' he held up his hands and said, "My family works at a flower shop, I was forced as a little, innocent boy to remember these meanings alright? It was to attract attention, but it's Ino's job now. Some jackasses go to the flower shop just to see my sis." he pointed a finger at Ino on the bed.

A cough/laugh came from the right side of the room. "You were never an innocent fuckin boy. You were always either leaning over the damn counter, flirting some slut, kissing some whore, or just fucking some girl," Hidan said, and then held his scythe up.

"I was not! I was just trying to get a good tip. Ino was.. The one flirting and shit, but definitely not fucking! I assure you that," Deidara sat on the chair and picked up some of her strands of hair up.

His fingers worked skillfully on the several strands of hair to create a long braid. "How awkward to be talking about this," he said, and then began to run his fingers through the braid to release its hold.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke's hand clenched into a fist and he sat straight up in the hospital bed. He quickly put his hands behind his head and then fell back down onto the bed, his eyes fully awake and breathing perfectly.

His mouth opened to say, "What?" and then his eyes moved toward the ceiling. The phone vibrated near him, he reached over the pick the phone up and then flipped it up. "Hello?" he asked in a casual voice.

"Oh my holy fucken god! Sasuke is alive!" Naruto's voice said from the other line. The little blonde stood near the door, his back turned around, and his cell phone out of his pocket.

Sasuke grabbed the closest thing near him, and then threw it toward the moron. "Ow!" The voice said from the other line.

A knock on the door was heard. Then a voice said, "Sasuke Uchiha? We saw you have woken up, we have brought you your bandages." Naruto opened the door.

Just as the nurse handed several packs of bandages to Itachi she left quietly. Itachi placed a hand on the small part of his back and then tried to host him up. "I don't need help," Sasuke said, angrily, and then grabbed the bandages out of his hand. Bandages wrapped around his chest and arms, he stopped the moment he tried standing up. Pain. Pain surged up him, it did hurt, but he's not going to show it. He gripped the railing and then let the pain soothe. He knew he had slightly broke the railing his own hands.

He stepped into the bathroom and then looked at himself. Bandages were rapped around his chest and arms. Blood was already slightly leaking out of some of the bandages. Sasuke ripped all of them off and then quickly rewrapped it with new bandages.

Everyone stared at the door that Sasuke had walked through. "He was angry," Itachi stated, and thought, 'Angry because he couldn't protect her.'

Itachi walked near the door and knocked on it twice before saying, "Your t-shirt is on one of the hangers." he stepped away from the door and then shook his head. "You should go back to school, nobody wants you to miss class, and you will all get in trouble," he said.

"I'm going," Sasuke said, and then the door slammed behind him.

"No you are not," Itachi said back.

Sasuke grabbed his phone from the phone and then shoved it into his pocket. "I am, and you're not stopping me," he said, and then began his way across the room, toward the door.

Itachi grabbed his elbow and dragged him back to his bed. "No you are not," he said, barely any emotion in his voice.

His little brother shook him off and then continue to make his way out of the room. Kiba waved at the rest of the group awkwardly before running after Sasuke, along with the other people that was slowly deciding to follow him too.

Just as everyone left, Ino moved slightly in the hospital bed, her lips forming several words at a time, but no sound coming out. She twisted in the bed, messing the blankets on top of her even more.

…...

_**Night**_

It's night and Ino finally woke up and was brought up back to the mansion. "Where's Sasuke?" Ino asked as Deidara pushed her into the living room.

"He's somewhere," Deidara answered, a look of sympathy on his face.

Ino was back in her wheelchair, and she was not going to be going back to school in a while, because of her legs. She pushed the wheelchair aside and then laid her head on the coach. Her hand reached back to pull the rubber band off and then pull it toward her right wrist instead.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke walked several more inches toward her. "So all of those kisses meant nothing to you?" he ran a hand through his hair and then looked back at her._

_"Well, I guess I'm sorry for this then," she said, and then? Ino Yamanaka jumped off the mansion. She knew exactly where she was heading for, the garden. _

'_I always told my brother that.. That if I died, I would want to die with flowers, with nature. So, just in case I do die,' she thought, and then felt herself fall into the tree. Someone else's arm around her tightly._

_**End of Flashback**_

She heard Deidara's footsteps began to fade across the room, telling herself that he was almost out of the room. A small smile played at the edge of her lips and her pale eyelids covering her eyes.

It was surprising about how Ino could attempt to suicide and then be back in her normal condition and self so quickly, but it's just her. Ino sunk lower into the couch, relaxing, and her hair scattered everywhere.

The door slammed open to reveal Itachi walking in. He was walking calmly but it wasn't him that had slammed the door open. Sasuke stormed into the room. Ino's face immediately lightened up at the sight of him.

"Sasuke!" she called out toward him. Ino forgot about her wheelchair and her legs and then stumbled a bit on her feet. Pain surged through her feet, but she tried her best to ignore all of the pain. "Sasuke!" she called out once again. She felt herself fall forward, unlike all of the other times, he didn't move, he just let her fall down to the ground.

Pain ran up her elbows as she fell down, her blonde strands flying everywhere. She leaned onto one side and then groaned from the pain, and then looked up slightly at him.

Sasuke gave her a look of disgust, but that was it, nothing else, and then he walked strictly toward his room. Ino sat up from her spot on the floor, and felt a teardrop run down her face.

"He doesn't care for me anymore…" she muttered. Someone gently pulled her up from the ground and then led her toward the couch.

The end of a blonde ponytail gave away who it was. "It's alright.. I care for you…" Deidara muttered through her hair, and then gave a brotherly kiss on her cheek.

…...

_**Whala! Thank you for the people that reviewed on the previous chapter! xDD.. yes.. very unpro. but.. it's in me to do that.. HERE'S 12TH CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own naruto. AND READ AND REVIEW_

...

Ino was brought up to her bed several ten minutes later to take a bath and then to go to bed. The blonde walked out of the bathroom, her body covered with a small, purple robe. Two hands grabbed her shoulder, and then forced her back into her wheelchair quickly before she got any further away from him. Deidara rested a hand on the handles on the back of the wheelchair and said, "Just what are you doing?"

"I'm.. uh.. trying to get to my bed, but I really want a glass of water.. you know in case the heater ends up taking out all of the moisture in the air.." Ino turned around in the chair to face her older brother and said, "Please?"

Deidara didn't make any movement at first but when he looked at her a little bit more, realizing the situation she was in, he turned around, and then walked away, muttering something under his breath about his younger sister. When he walked out of the door Ino carefully stood up and then walked over toward the navy door, separating Ino from Sasuke on the other side of it.

Breathing became slightly harder for her and her legs was slightly beginning to hurt already, but she ignored it, opening the door wide, and then entering it. Sasuke was wearing a noticeable black t-shirt, laying down on the bed, his back faced toward Ino instead. The room was dark already, showing that he was either sleeping already or beginning to sleep.

She took a big breath before entering the room, taking small steps, and then closing the door behind her. "Hello?" she said, leaning against the wall before walking halfway toward him.

"Go away. I feel like having visitors right now," his calm, cold voice said in reply. His right hand moved to grab the blanket up toward him, slightly covering his body.

A few more feet and Ino would be near Sasuke's bedside. "If you just-!" she walked the last of the feet quickly and then felt his right hand grab her arm and then pull her toward him.

His face was still in an angry state. "I don't know if you heard or not, but I'm not feeling up to having visitors in my room." The palm of his left hand lifted up to hit the middle of her chest, striking the spot where her heart was.

One soft thud was heard as Ino was knocked back, hitting the soft carpet in the room, and then kneeing to lean forward and start coughing. Her ponytail hanging over her shoulders. She then pulled her purple robe off and then pressed it against her mouth when she had to, pulled it away from her mouth to reveal a mouthful of blood on her robe.

"Ino!" Deidara was seen through the doorway, holding a glass of water in his hands. Just as he was going to set it onto the table, he accidentally placed it too close to the edge and it fell, just like that. "Hell, I clean that up later!"

Itachi entered from the room's front door, eyes already looking at Sasuke's form. He had one leg bent underneath him and both of his hands clenched. With one swift movement, Sasuke laid down again on the bed, pulled the blanket up, and then turned his back on Ino and Deidara. "Sasuke," he said brotherly, and then took medium steps toward Sasuke.

"What the fuck?" Deidara gave Sasuke's back a glare, and then patted Ino's back, trying to get her to stop coughing. He pointed his finger at Sasuke before saying, "You're suppose to be protecting her! Not injuring her!"

"You expect me to protect her when she doesn't even want to live? It's not worth my time," He said, moving slightly in the bed as Itachi approached him.

No further words were heard other than a soft, "Come on, Ino.." that Deidara said. He led her away slowly back to her room to wash her mouth, and to clean up the small mess that Deidara had created.

A few minutes after she walked back out, throwing the bloody robe toward the laundry basket and then collapsing onto the wheelchair that was set nearby. "That's longer than my usual time they allowed me to walk.." she leaned her head back and then leaned it forward. "I'm going to bed, Dei."

"Of course," he said, and then pushed her toward her purple bed, carefully setting the wheelchair on the right side of the bed so that she would be able to get up. "And I need someone to protect you in school.." he closed his eyes thinking.

A short tug distracted him from his thoughts. "How about you?" Ino laid down on the bed, running her hand through her hair. She pressed some of her golden strands against her face, and then lifted her bangs to reveal her blue right eye.

He shook his head. "Nope, sorry. I'll be busy with appointments tomorrow, about your modeling anyway." He turned around but only felt Ino's hand grab his arm. "What now?"

Ino pouted, trying her best not to make it seem like she was purposely doing it. "Why not? How about Itachi?"

"I doubt it."

"Hidan?"

"He's going to be swearing all over the school."

"How about Sasori?" Ino asked, both of her hands clasped together, hoping. She changed her position so that she was laying down onto the bed and then pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

Deidara sighed, and then pressed a hand against her white-blonde hair. "Goodnight, Ino. I'll ask for Sasori and Kisame." He turned around when she nodded happily. Just when he was going to take several steps away, he turned once again around and held a finger out, "and avoid Sasuke," he added.

Ino looked out toward the navy door that slightly matched her purple room and then gave a hesitated nod. "Do you think.." her voice trailed off before she closed her eyes and then waved a hand out toward him. "Never mind.." Deidara began to walk away from her, out toward his room. White-blonde strands were gathered around a finger, circulating around it and then let loose when Ino placed her hand back down. 'I hope he forgives me.. soon..'

**Morning**

There they were. Ino and Deidara, both standing just before the grand staircase, Ino in her wheelchair and Deidara behind the wheelchair. "Do I… have to carry you?" he asked, his head slightly turning to meet one of her blue eyes.

Her high ponytail moved to the side, but she didn't turn to face him. "Hm? You usually don't question things like this," she said, and then pulled at the edge of her ponytail.

Deidara faked a cough. "If you do remember correctly, I've never carried you like that. If it was strong arms it must have been Sasuke because I've never carried you in every way. I either push you damn wheelchair or I just put your arm around my shoulder and you hop away while I just walk!" he walked a few steps down the grand staircase before walking back up.

"Well, what do you suppose you do?" Ino reached into the back left corner to press a secret button, showing several daggers stacked among each other, reading to be thrown.

He took some steps back and then said, "Me? Why am I the only person that is doing something in this?" he grabbed the handles on the back of the wheelchair and then pushed a little forward, not sure of what to do next.

The blonde in the wheelchair crossed her arms. "Oh yeah, I can perfectly just stand up and walk perfectly. No pain in it, and I can certainly walk two miles today, with no problem at all." She began to rant on and on about her situation.

"Yes, yes. I get your point! But! Since I'm considered the not-as-smart-genius-as-you-are person, how about you think? Think of a freakin way to get you, the one that cannot walk, down there, by the fucken door." He jabbed a finger in the direction of the door.

Ino tapped her foot against the footrest impatiently and then proclaimed, "Why the hell can't you just carry me down there? You do have arms!" she pinched at one of his arms.

"One because I don't want to, two because it's weird. Don't you get it? Touching you sibling? And how am I going to carry you? You're wearing a skirt, I don't feel like giving piggy-back rides, and bridle is just weird."

"Weird?" Ino reached in to grab a dagger and then threw it toward Deidara. "You're weird!"

Deidara dodged expertly and then stood back up. "Excuse me? You're a brat!"

"You're a freak! No wait! A jackass!"

Ino was kneeing onto the seat of her wheelchair when he yelled back, "And you're a bitch!" a sharp gasp was heard and then Deidara smirked.

"Dare call your little sister a bitch? You're a jerk! A big idiot! Retard and a completely fucken bastard!" Ino screamed back, and then reached down to once again grab another dagger.

Her older brother just narrowed his eyes. "Isn't the word, 'jerk' better to describe Sasuke? Don't compare me to him. We are completely different. For one, I'm much a better person, I'm cooler, and I'm definitely more caring to you that he is." He crossed his arms.

"Shut up!" she stood up on her wheelchair, ready to throw the dagger in her hand, that is, until Sasuke exited from his room, walking closer toward them, an emotionless face. Just as Deidara turned around he quickly turned toward her to hear her say, "Get me down to the freakin front entrance!"

Deidara gave her a cocky smile, and it certainly looked like he was up to something. Then it was completely obvious when he gave a little push to the wheelchair and then it slightly moved. "Good luck, my darling little sister." He gave an exaggerated bow.

Ino turned around, eyes widened, and managed to say, "What?" before feeling the wheelchair tilt forward, to what? The stairs of course, but of course, wheels weren't ever really invented to go down stairs. It bumped up and down several times as it made it's way down the first set of stairs.

Sasuke made no movement to run after her at all as she passed him. 'Oh my freakin god.. I'm going to kill Deidara if I survive this!' Ino thought, closing her eyes. Just as she was done riding/falling down the first flight of stairs, it slightly rolled the plain part of the before meeting another flight of stairs, a guarantee that it was going to gain more speed for Ino.

She reached to the side to grab the far side of the staircase, stopping herself completely. "There," she said, giving herself a satisfying smile.

A person behind her grabbed hold of the handles and then whispered into her ear, "You think so?" Deidara moved back as he gave Ino's wheelchair another soft push, but it gave a much bigger effect that it was intended to. The fact of Deidara not really being able to control his strength give an even greater amount of fear into Ino's mind.

Then as Ino were finally done with the last two flights of stairs the door were beginning to open. Hidan and Kakuzu opened then, a black limo outside, with the back of it already open for Ino be simply wheel in.

Ino had her hands covering her face the moment the rest of Akatsuki found her. "That's dangerous, Deidara," Itachi said to the younger blonde as he got into the limo. "I'm not ever going to give you information about where we're going to be and what time anymore if you're going to basically make your little sister scream of fear like that again."

"Yeah, yeah. I just needed something to cheer me up," Deidara responded, and then began to fumble with some clay that he had pulled out a pouch that was hanging from his belt. "You have to admit that her expression was so funny."

"It was terrified," Sasori's emotionless voice said back. "Quite mean for you to do that to your little sister, how would you react if she died?" he pulled a puppet from his back and then pointed a needle out toward him, poison dripping from the end.

Hidan got into the drivers' seat and then laughed when he started up the engine. "I have to agree. Completely terrified, but hilarious at the same time!" he began to laugh again.

At the point of Hidan laughing at her crossed the line. She pointed a finger at him before screaming, "NO! You cannot drive! Remember that other limo? You completely crashed it! And it was completely set on fire at the end! I'm going to end up dead if you drive!" she crossed her arms over her chest when Konan smiled at the corner of her eye.

"I'll drive," Kakuzu said, and then shoved Hidan to the back of the limo.

"Hell.. fucken faggot, stealing the fucken wheel from me, freakin fucker.." he muttered. Swearing more and more words as Kakuzu began to drive away from the mansion. No one ever noticed Sasuke sitting all the way in the back.

Deidara waved a hand. "Who cares.. anyway I'm definitely going to do that a lot more Ino, beware," he said, suddenly throwing his clay figure of a tarantula out at Ino.

She shrieked when it landed on her stomach, then flicked it off when she realized it was a fake spider. "Shut up! You just got me distracted!" she turned around, pouting and then began to look through her book bag when she felt it begin to ring. As she was on the phone the rest of Akatsuki was still talking, making more noise than usual.

"We're talking a lot more that usual aren't we?" Itachi closed his eyes, arching back against the seat. "Looks like Deidara really got us into a good mood, maybe." He shook his head. "I don't know why Deidara said he wanted to be cheered up."

The limo came to a stop just at a deli store. Deidara threw money at Hidan in the passenger seat, saying, "Go buy me coffee." He heard Hidan suck his teeth at the money, and then he pushed the door open.

"Fine," he said, "Who else wants?"

Kisame spoke for the first time there. "Don't you know already? Nobody else buys caffine here. I think Deidara is just telling you to buy some because he wants to get you angry and all. He knows how to control caffine here, unlike you." He crossed his arms and then leaned forward to avoid his sword on his back.

"Sure, and you're gay, do you know that?" Hidan began to slowly walk off in long strides to avoid Kisame throwing his sword out at him.

Deidara calmly sipped his coffee while Hidan cursed at Kakuzu's driving every time it ended up on his chin instead of his mouth. "Get out now," Zetsu said, and then pushed Sasuke, Ino, Sasori, and Kisame at the door when they arrived at the school entrance.

Ino took a deep breath. 'First time at school since trying to suicide.. how are they going to react…?' the wheelchair moved forward as Sasori pushed it forward toward the gate entrance.

…

_**. I know... it's.. about a few paragraphs shorter than my regular length of six pages... and I'm sorry for that . kinda mad at myself at the same time.. xD I don't know why! **_

**_This took me three hours to type up... don't flame me too much... the keyword is TOO MUCH.. so.. if you see more than 10 reviews on flaming... write something nice... xDDDD_**

**_I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter! I know I'm getting slow on updates but uh... I'm kinda busy with summer homework.. _**

**_Thanks to_ _beautifulgeek11 and EmoPrincess21 for reviewing! _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS ONE TOO! ^^ _**


End file.
